Eye for an Eye
by LOTSloverCSS
Summary: Sequel to my fic Deception, Richard deals with the death of his son Michael while an enemy seeks revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE****:** Eye for an Eye

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlove®

**CHARACTERS****: **Richard / Kahlan

**RATING****: **R/M

**WARNINGS****:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

**TIMELINE****: **Anything up through S2

**DISCLAIMER****:** I'm completely obsessed with the show Legend of the Seeker and all things Richard and Kahlan. I love to write about them even though they cancelled my show and now I'm fighting to get it back!

**SUMMARY****: ** Sequel to my fic _Deception_, Richard deals with the death of his son Michael while an enemy seeks revenge.

**Chapter 1**

A thick heavy mist blanketed the entire landscape as far as the eye could see, hiding the majestic mountains as well as the People's Palace that stood somewhere in the distance as a dark smudge on the horizon. Not even dawn's early morning rays could penetrate through the heavy mist that had descended upon the entire area during the night.

She stood staring out over the extensive stretch of plains, the tall grasses that she knew was there concealed behind the white curtain of fog that shielded it. There was something so cold and dismal about the fog despite the warmth that spring had brought to the air. It seemed to only expand the frozen wasteland that occupied the spot where her heart had once beat.

She wrapped her arms around herself, her gaze narrowing with the hatred that oozed through her veins. She wanted to just charge into the Palace, find Richard Rahl and slit his throat, ending his life once and for all. She wanted Kahlan to feel her pain, the utter loneliness and devastation that consumed her now that Sabinus was gone by that Confessor witch's hands.

But Sangria knew that she couldn't. Even with her powerful magical abilities, she wouldn't get that deep into the Palace without being stopped by those faithfully guarding the royal family. It was too heavily guarded now especially with her still wandering free.

It made no difference, though. She had formed an alliance, one that even her own twin brother Sabinus hadn't known about. It was something she had sought out on her own, keeping Sabinus in the dark. She knew he would've had a horrible fit if he had known what she had secretly been planning.

She still didn't have the powerful twins that she had wanted, but she had new plan in mind now, one that would still ensure success. Despite their anger at first with her lack of success, her alliance had been more than interested in her new plan to get revenge, ensuring they would still both win in the end.

In fact, their plan should begin falling into place very soon. She was going to have to be alert, keep an eye on things here. As soon as things were finally set into motion, she needed to be ready to act.

Sangria smiled to herself. This was far from over. Richard and Kahlan would never begin to expect what was about to come this time.

XXX

Cara sat staring down at the little boy in her arms nursing at her breast, rocking him gently as she held him. He seemed so small to her, so fragile, but he was theirs and that was all that mattered.

She lightly ran her finger against his check, amazed at how much their son resembled his father. She had never had anything win her heart so readily, so completely as this baby cradled in her arms. Even Garren had taken at least a few weeks to actually capture her heart and even longer than that for her to admit it.

But this boy had reached right into her heart with his first cry, his first gasp of breath, the moment he opened his eyes and looked at her – he was completely and wholly hers.

And it terrified her to no end.

This little life, so helpless and so dependent upon her, scared the life out of her. She had no idea how to be a mother, how to raise a child. Her last baby had been taken away from her the moment he had been born. She'd heard him wail his protest at being thrust out into the cold world only to be spirited away, never to be seen again.

Tears pricked her eyes as she suddenly thought about it, wondered what had ever happened to him. She didn't have to think too long or hard though. In her heart, she knew that he had been smothered, kept from becoming a future threat to the reigning Lord Darken Rahl.

Her little baby…her first born…so helpless to fight for himself and she had done absolutely nothing to save him, to protect him from his fate. She had walled off her heart, healed from the damage of giving birth and sent right back into the service of the Lord Rahl, but had never truly been healed from the horrific pain that she'd endured.

Instead, she'd forced herself to forget, pushing it all into the deepest darkest recesses of her heart and mind never to be dealt with again. Until now. The birth of her son Caiden had awakened a grief so deep she couldn't begin to face it, couldn't even comprehend it.

What kind of a woman…mother…was she to allow them to take her baby, knowing what they were going to do to him. Had she been that devoid of emotion, that cold-hearted and broken that she could just move on with her life and never once grieve for what had happened to her…to him?

Looking down at Caiden through tear-filled eyes, Cara drew a shuddering breath. As desperately as she loved him, she was terrified of failing him, afraid that she was never meant to be a mother. She never stood up for her first son. Would she be able to do what was necessary for Caiden?

Garren silently slipped into the nursery, watching his wife nursing his son. He didn't think that he had ever seen a more beautiful image. He could scarcely believe that the good spirits had seen fit to allow him such an amazing wife and then on top of that to have a beautiful son with her.

It was more than he could comprehend sometimes. It was everything that he had ever wanted. Caiden was only two weeks old and was already beginning to gain a little weight. He was beyond relieved that although premature, he was healthy in every way.

Garren made his way to Cara in the rocking chair, kneeling down beside her to watch his son. Sensing his presence, Cara quickly wiped her eyes and nose, not wanting him to know that she had been crying. She detested crying, feeling it was a sign of weakness, of being unable to control her emotions.

Garren, however, quickly picked up on the fact. "Cara, what's wrong?" he gently asked, placing a hand on the back of her neck. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she whispered, afraid to test her voice.

She kept her focus on Caiden, refusing to make eyes contact with her handsome husband. She feared that one look into his eyes would cause her to completely breakdown altogether. He would really think that his wife had lost it if that happened.

She rarely ever cried and if she did, no one was ever allowed to witness it.

"Cara, you can talk to me about anything," he pressed, rubbing her neck. "You know that, right?"

"Yes, of course," she quickly replied, keeping her responses short and quick.

Garren wasn't having any of it. He shifted to kneel in front of her, his hands finding her knees. "I love you, Cara," he told her. "If something is wrong, I want to know so I can help you. I can't stand seeing you in pain."

Cara finally met his earnest gaze, the love swimming in his eyes finding her heart and making it race. He never ceased to awaken a need so fierce that lived so deep within her. She wanted to tell him what she was struggling with, but feared that he would agree with her. She couldn't bear the thought of him thinking that she wasn't a good mother.

"I'm just happy," she murmured, wiping away a stray tear that had suddenly broken free. "I was so afraid we were going to lose him."

Garren stared at her for a long moment, sensing there was more to it than this, but also didn't want to press her too much further. "Caiden is safe now," he gently said as he caressed her knee. "He's healthy and perfect and he's ours. And I will do everything in my power to make sure it stays that way."

"I know," she forced a smile through the remnants of her tears. "I love you, Garren."

Leaning up, Garren kissed her softly, savoring the feel of her lips against his. He could hardly wait to be with her again, but knew it would be a little while longer. Until then, he was content with just being able to hold her and kiss her.

Caiden began to squirm and cry, wanting his parent's attention back on him instead of each other. Garren pulled back to look down at his son, his large hand gently caressing the top of his head. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Take care of your mother for me while I'm gone, okay little guy?" he told his son.

Cara smiled despite herself, a true smile that brightened her face. "Little guy?" she repeated. "You're going to give our son a complex and he's only two weeks old."

"He'll always be my little guy even if he grows up to be taller than his father," he replied in feigned indignation.

Cara chuckled softly at his words. "I'm sure he's going to love to hear that when he's a young man," she shook her head in amusement.

"Well, I'll work on coming up with something better later," he shrugged as he got to his feet. "Right now, I still have a seer to find."

Cara noted the definite angry tone that filled his voice. Sangria had yet to be found, causing Garren to be more frustrated than usual. He was angered by what had happened on the twin's birthday, causing her to go into premature labor. He was very protective of Richard and Kahlan, their children as well as Cara.

"She'll show up eventually," Cara told him as she adjusted her nightgown. Standing to her feet, she began to pat Caiden's back. "I have a bad feeling she hasn't gone very far."

"I don't think so either," he grimly admitted. "Zedd thinks that she has likely escaped the Palace already, but Holland, Richard, and I think she's still lingering around her somewhere. The problem is her magic makes it difficult. With a single touch, she can scramble your brain and make you forget you even saw her."

"You'll find her," she reassured him, leaning in and kissing him softly. "She'll make a mistake and you'll be there to catch her."

"I hope it's before she can do any more harm," he sighed heavily, kissing her once more before turning to leave. "I'll be back to check on you two later. Be sure to rest while I'm gone."

"Don't worry about us," she shook her head.

"Right," he frowned. "Like that's ever going to happen."

Cara couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips. She loved him more than she had ever loved any man. She couldn't bear the thought of ever losing him.

XXX

Kahlan silently made her way through the Lord and Lady Rahl's private garden, the morning fog that seemed like wisps of cotton creating an eerie feeling. Despite the warmer air, she couldn't stop the shiver that suddenly raced through her. She rubbed her arms, not quite certain what had caused the chill all of the sudden.

She'd had an unsettling feeling ever since the whole horrifying incident with Sangria and Sabinus Dorst. She never wanted to go through anything like that ever again. Watching her children being taken away from her like that had been one of the most terrifying experiences of her entire life.

The fact that Sangria had yet to be found did little to settle her fears in any way. She wanted that woman found soon before she tried anything else against her family. She would kill her before she ever harmed her children again.

Kahlan couldn't help the constant fear that she carried now. It opened her eyes to the fact that her family was now a very real target for those who wanted to destroy them. She had grown used to being a target, having grown up as a Confessor and then travelling with Richard on their quests.

Their lives had always been in constant danger, one threat or another always coming at them, but now she had children…powerful children. Paige, Priya and Aiden were the most powerfully gifted children to have ever been born. It made her shiver again, fear welling up like a bitter fountain inside of her.

It also awakened her rage. She would die before she let anyone take her children away from them. Looking down, she found her hands balled into fists, her fingernails digging painfully into her palms. She immediately released her hands, taking a deep breath in order to calm herself.

She had come out here to find Richard, knowing that this was where he would be. She had woken early this morning finding his side of the bed empty again just as it had been the last several mornings. She hated waking up alone, not having him there beside her to kiss her, make love with her.

It had worried her at first when she couldn't find him until she had finally figured out where he had been going. Making her way to a bench not far away, she found her worry for him was still there just as it had been the first morning she had found him gone.

With every passing day, Richard was struggling more and more with Michael's death. She felt so helpless watching him work through this, not letting her in to help him through it. She had let it go at first, giving him some space and time to deal with it on his own, hoping that he would eventually come to her with his grief and pain.

But things weren't changing. It only seemed to be getting worse. He was keeping her at arms' length, not letting her in and she didn't understand why. They had been through so much together, survived more than any two people alive. They were best friends, soul-mates in every way. Why didn't he feel he could talk to her now?

She had finally followed him yesterday morning out here, secretly watching as he sat before Michael's small grave. He had sat there for what felt like forever, just sitting and thinking. No tears were shed, no word spoken. Just silence and deep hurting.

Settling down on the bench now, Kahlan spotted Richard through the misty morning fog that attempted to keep things hidden. She could see him kneeling before Michael's grave, that same pained expression gracing his face that she had witnessed yesterday.

She felt tears prick her eyes at the sight of him, her heart breaking for him all over again. She ached to go to him and wrap her arms around him, to tell him she loved him and would always be here for him. But she knew she couldn't.

All she could do now was let him know that she was there for him if he needed her, her silent support hopefully reaching beyond the wall of grief and pain that he was erecting around himself, shielding himself from her.

While it hurt her deeply to watch him slowly pulling away from her and into himself, there was a small part of her that understood. How many times had she pulled away from him over the years, needing to deal with things in her heart and mind in her way, in her own time?

But he had always been there for her, silently waiting and hoping…hurting…while she tried to figure things out on her own before coming to him with it. And she would be there for him now, quietly waiting and hoping and hurting and knowing that their love would only grow stronger because of it.

Kneeling before Michael's grave, Richard stared at the small headstone before him, memorizing every detail, every thin twisting line in the finely polished marble, the gentle slope of the curved top, the subtle changes in the blue undertones in the stone.

It felt like this was the least he could for the little boy who had been his son and yet he had never truly known, never truly sired. He hadn't even told Michael that he was his father, acknowledged him fully as his son. Didn't he at least owe him this? To wallow in his failure? His guilt?

Punishing himself, forcing himself every day to face the horror of what had happened seemed like the least he could do for a little boy who didn't deserve what had happened to him. Even though he should have never been created, never should have been born, he never deserved to die at such a young age.

He had never truly accepted him as his son, as flesh of his flesh and blood of his blood. He had never truly loved him like he loved his other children, the ones that he had created with Kahlan. Why couldn't he have just accepted Michael, tried to view him as truly his? What kind of a man…father…was he?

He should have done more, fought harder to find a cure to save his life. Wouldn't he have gone to the very ends of the earth for Paige, Priya, or Aiden? Why wasn't he willing to leave the People's Palace to save this little boy who had looked just like him?

His heart began to grow hard with the bitterness and self-loathing twisting inside of him, knowing that he had failed this little boy who had lost his life. Even though his death had helped save Kahlan's father's life, it did little to ease the guilt that he now bore.

With a heavy sigh of failure, Richard finally stood to his feet, not sure how long he had stayed this time. All he knew was that he had important matters that required his attention. He ran his fingers lightly over the small headstone that rested beneath the shade of a large tree.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Michael," he softly told him.

Turning, Richard suddenly spotted Kahlan sitting on a bench, a beautiful spirit partially obscured in the gauzy morning mist that attempted to conceal her presence from him. His heart leapt in his chest at the very sight of her, longing for her springing up anew deep within his core.

Spirits, he loved her, wanted her so desperately. It had been far too long. He didn't deserve this breathtaking woman, the children that she had given him. If she knew his thoughts…his heart…she wouldn't look at him with the love that was shining in her bright blue eyes now. She wouldn't want him near her at all.

The thought of losing her or her love for him terrified him out of his mind. He didn't want her to know the deep struggles that he was dealing with, the terrible guilt he carried over Michael's death. He knew that she was worried about him, but he needed to deal with this on his own right now, come to terms with his failure.

For some reason, Kahlan didn't feel that he had failed in anything. She only looked at him like the hero she always believed him to be. He felt like he was anything but that, so unworthy of the titles that he carried.

He slowly made his way to her, wishing more than anything that he could just disappear into the fog, but he knew that she had seen him too. He couldn't avoid her now. Approaching her, he didn't say a word as he sat down on the bench beside her.

They sat in tense silence for several long moments before he finally turned to face her. "Thank you, Kahlan," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"For just being here," he softly replied, quickly looking away from her.

"I'm here when you're ready, Richard," she gently told him. "I'll always be here."

Richard nodded his head in understanding, suddenly unable to make his voice work. Without looking, he reached over and took her hand in his, squeezing it tightly. He sat there with her in the peaceful serenity of morning for a long time, just holding her hand and absorbing her love for him, her strength.

He hoped someday he'd be able to tell her…and that she'd still love him anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE****:** Eye for an Eye

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlove®

**CHARACTERS****: **Richard / Kahlan

**RATING****: **R/M

**WARNINGS****:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

**TIMELINE****: **Anything up through S2

**DISCLAIMER****:** I'm completely obsessed with the show Legend of the Seeker and all things Richard and Kahlan. I love to write about them even though they cancelled my show and now I'm fighting to get it back!

**SUMMARY****: ** Sequel to my fic _Deception_, Richard deals with the death of his son Michael while an enemy seeks revenge.

**Chapter 2**

Richard sat staring at the people sitting at the table around him, his closest friends that had stood with him and Kahlan through some of the worst times of their lives. They had made survived so much together.

Right now, though, part of him was occupied with Sangria and the horrifying threat she still posed to his family, the other part of him still in the garden at Michael's grave. He was going to have to force himself to focus on the problem at hand in order to protect his family or he could lose everything he held dear.

The only ones missing from the meeting were Kahlan who he had insisted take some time off after Aiden's birth and, of course, Cara. The Mord'Sith had only reluctantly agreed because of his insistence that she take some time to enjoy being a new mother. She had agreed to it only after his insistence had become a direct order.

He listened now as Holland gave them an update on the search for Sangria, the search that was still ongoing with no results. Despite the announcements that had been sent out to the surrounding villages and towns, the numerous D'Haran soldiers who had been dispatched to scour the region, they still had no idea where she was or where she had been hiding. They had even posted a reward for any information about her, but unfortunately her magic made it next to impossible to track her.

Richard pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting back the headache that was rising to the surface again. He had to find the witch before she hurt Kahlan or his children. He would not allow his wife or one of his children to die. It was unacceptable.

"There has to be a way to find her," Richard suddenly snapped, his frustration more than evident. "Nicci…Zedd…do either of you have any ideas on how we can possibly track her down?"

The wizard and sorceress both stared back at the Seeker helplessly, neither knowing what they could possibly do to make Sangria suddenly materialize. "Bags, Richard!" Zedd groused. "Just because we have magic doesn't mean we can just snap our fingers and make her appear out of thin air."

"I know that, Zedd," Richard bit out. "I was hoping that maybe you or Nicci knew of a way to track her or somehow counteract her magic once we find her."

"I'm sorry, Richard," Nicci regretfully admitted to him as she sat regally in her chair. "I wish there was something I could say or do to help you, but I'm afraid there's not much we can offer you."

"So we just have to sit here and wait for her to suddenly show up and attack my family again?" he yelled, his anger and fear getting the better of him.

He was exhausted, sleep eluding him. Every time he fell asleep, he found his fears, his guilt waiting for him there, ready to attack him and drag even further into the dark abyss that threatened to swallow him whole.

They all sat in stunned silence at his angry outburst. They all knew he was still struggling with his children's kidnapping as well as Michael's death. They were all deeply worried about him, but he refused to talk about it with anyone, not even Kahlan knew what was churning so darkly within him.

Richard drew a deep breath, regretting his heated eruption. He knew they were all doing everything they possibly could. It wasn't their fault they were dealing with a deadly new threat; one that could erase her appearance from people's minds with a simple touch or manipulate their thoughts.

If she ever got near his children…Kahlan…

He suddenly felt ill with the thought. He had failed Michael. He couldn't fail Kahlan or their children. How would ever be able to look Kahlan in the eye if they lost one of their children because he had failed to protect them?

"I'm sorry," he softly said. "I know you're all doing what you can to find her. I just don't want anything like this ever happening again. It was supposed to be a day of celebration for my daughters' birthday, not a day for people to die."

"I assure you, Lord Rahl, we won't stop until we find her," Commander Holland said. "My men are doing everything we can to insure that you and Lady Kahlan as well as your children are safe."

"And Mistress Rachel has the Mord'Sith scouring the Palace for any sign of Sangria's presence," Garren added. "She's also doubled security outside your suite as well. Kahlan and the children will not go anywhere without an entourage of Mord'Sith as well as soldiers of the First File with them at all times."

"I know," the Seeker sighed heavily. "I appreciate everything that is being done by everyone. If any of you think of something that might help find this woman, please let me know right away."

Everyone nodded in agreement, standing to their feet in a mutual feeling of defeat. They all felt the weight of Richard's fears and frustrations, hating what all of this was doing to him, changing him, and yet unable to fix it for him.

Richard stood to his feet as well, raking his fingers back through his hair. He began to walk away only to be brought to a sudden stop by a hand on his arm. He turned to find himself staring into the concerned eyes of his grandfather.

"Richard, I…" he began.

"Don't, Zedd…please," he quickly interrupted, shaking his head. "I know you're worried about me, but I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind right now and I'm worried about Kahlan and our children."

"I know you are, my boy," he gently replied, his hand finding his shoulder and squeezing it affectionately. "I just wanted you to know that I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thank you, Zedd," he coolly said. "I just want to find Sangria and stop her before she can hurt Kahlan or my children again. I already lost one child. I'm not going to lose anyone else."

Zedd saw the pain of his loss flash darkly through his brown eyes, simmering there right below the surface, ready to explode at any moment given the right circumstances. He feared that moment when his grandson finally lost it and gave in to the building rage inside of him.

He had been through more than anyone could possibly begin to fathom what with the loss of the son he didn't even know had existed, the attack on his family, the kidnapping of his twins. It had been more than anyone should have to deal with.

And now, the threat to his family still lingered somewhere out there where no one could find her, a phantom possible haunting the People's Palace. He could hardly blame him for losing his temper, for struggling to keep his emotions in check. He wasn't even allowed time to deal with what had just happened without being thrown into the next crisis.

Every time Zedd thought that his grandson couldn't possibly handle any more, that the wall holding in his rage would finally begin to crack, Richard always managed to find a way to deal with it. He never ceased to amaze him, but it never kept him from still worrying about him.

Turning to walk out, Zedd shared a knowing worried look with Nicci who stood in the doorway waiting for him. They both could see the terrific strain Richard was under and they were greatly worried about him. They also knew they had to give him a little time to work through it.

"I promise you, Richard, we're doing everything we can to find Sangria," Nicci informed him, doing her best to put on a positive front.

"Thank you, Nicci," he replied, barely stopping long enough to respond to her. "I just need to find her before she hurts anyone else."

Nicci turned, watching him as he continued down the hall, determination and anger in his every step. Coming to stand beside her, Zedd drew a heavy sigh, feeling the weight of their situation as heavily as she did.

"I'm worried about that boy," he admitted.

"I know…me too," Nicci agreed. "I wish there was more we could do to finally end this."

"Even if we do find a way to stop this once and for all, evil always seems to find a way to be reborn in a different form," he frowned. "Finding Sangria will not necessary keep evil at bay. Wickedness always manages to find a way to rise from the ashes of those who came before them.

"And Richard and Kahlan are the ones prophesied to stand in its way. I'm afraid peace is not something that is ever meant for my grandson or Kahlan."

"I'm sorry, Zedd," Nicci replied, seeing the pain of his words reflected in his eyes. She knew that he had been the one to name him Seeker; the one who had been forced to lay all of this on his own grandson's shoulders. "I know how difficult it must be for you to see Richard being thrust from one crisis right into the next time and time again, but we're here to stand with him, to help him through it."

Zedd drew a ragged breath, suddenly feeling much older than his age. "I know, dear one," he nodded his head. "And I am so thankful that he has so many good friends…gifted friends to help him. It makes the things that I forced him to endure a little more bearable."

"Zedd, you are not at fault for the terrible things that have happened to Richard over the years," she shook her head in disagreement. "It's because of you that he's still alive."

"But if I hadn't named him Seeker, he never would've been put in the dangerous circumstances that he has been forced into."

"And if you hadn't named him Seeker, then Darken Rahl would be ruling the world and you, Richard, and Kahlan and thousands more would long be dead."

The old Wizard weighed her words for a moment, knowing in his heart that the sorceress was right. "I know you're right in my head, but my heart keeps telling me something different."

"It will be alright, Zedd," she reassured him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Richard is very gifted, a powerful war wizard. He's stronger than you think and he has us."

"You're right," he agreed. "Every time some new danger arises, I just can't help but wonder if this will be the one we won't be able to escape, won't be able to overcome."

Nicci couldn't help but shiver with Zedd's words, knowing that it was a constant worry for him because the Seeker was his grandson. Because she loved Richard, it worried her too at times, wondering if or when evil would finally win and they would fail.

But she also knew they couldn't think like that, not now – not with Sangria Dorst on the loose.

XXX

Kahlan sat on a stone bench in the garden watching Paige and Priya as they played in the grass. She looked down at her son sleeping peacefully in her arms, a smile tugging at her lips. She had to admit that she was enjoying this time with her children away from the duties that had been her way of life for longer than she could remember.

It, however, did little to settle the worry over Richard that consumed her. He was pulling away from her and it was hurting more and more with every passing day. It was unbearable to watch the one that she loved more than life drawing into himself and away from her, to put up a barrier between them.

She knew she needed to give him some time and space right now, but it hurt nonetheless.

This morning had been bittersweet sitting with him on the bench holding his hand. It was the closest to almost opening up to her that he had allowed in two weeks. It made her yearn for so much more, long for him to take her into his arms and hold her, love her.

While this morning had been a small step in the right direction, it just showed her how much further she had to go to reach him. She wanted to force him to talk to her, to open up and let her in, but she knew her husband, knew that was not the best approach to take with him.

The other source of her worry sat next to her, holding her newborn son as well. Cara had been somewhat secluded and distant since Caiden had been born, keeping to herself in her suite. Kahlan had been worried about her too, hoping that she just needed some time to adjust to things.

"How are you adjusting to life with a newborn baby?"

Kahlan watched as anguish momentarily flickered through her green eyes before suddenly disappearing once more. Something more was going on with Cara, something that she hadn't expected.

"I'm fine," she lied, her tone clipped, her expression emotionless.

Kahlan sighed heavily in frustration. Why was no one willing to talk to her? "Cara, you are not fine," she pressed. "You look sad, withdrawn. We're all worried about you…especially Garren."

"Why? What did he say?" she asked with a frown as she watched Paige and Priya playing with a ball in the grass. She was still amazed at how much the twins reacted to things just like their parents.

"Just that he's worried about you," Kahlan began. "He said you haven't quite been yourself since Caiden was born."

"I've just been tired," she replied, attempting to brush it off as nothing.

"Cara, you know you can always talk to me about anything," Kahlan gently said. "You're a part of our family, you and Garren and Caiden. I can help you if you are having trouble with Caiden."

She watched as Cara suddenly stiffened. "I'm not having any trouble with Caiden," she told her, looking down at her sleeping son. "He's perfect in every way."

Kahlan leaned over to look at the newborn baby in her friend's arms. "He's beautiful, Cara," she said with a smile. "He looks like you."

Cara shook her head, a frown on her lips. "I only see Garren in him."

"I think the same about Aiden," she sighed. "I only see Richard, but Richard swears he looks like me."

"How is Lord Rahl?" Cara asked, wanting to change the subject. "Garren said he's not doing so well. Do I need to take my agiels and have a talk with him?"

Kahlan would've normally chuckled at her friend's direct solution to every problem if she wasn't so worried about Richard herself. "No, I don't think so," she softly said, her smile suddenly fading. "He's still struggling with Michael's death. The fact that Sangria can't be found anywhere isn't helping matters either. He's still afraid that she's going to try something to take one of the children again."

"Rachel checks in with me daily and told me that she had increased security around your suite," Cara informed her. "That witch won't get through any Mord'Sith."

"I know, but I can't help being a little worried myself," she admitted. "It was terrifying to watch Sangria and Sabinus take my girls and not being able to stop them. I never want to experience anything like that ever again."

"I can imagine how hard it would be to see someone take your child away," she replied, her voice suddenly distant and sad.

It did not go unnoticed by the Mother Confessor. "I'm so sorry, Cara," Kahlan quickly said. "I forgot about your first son being taken from you before. It must have been horrifying, not knowing what ever happened to him."

"I know what happened to him," she bitterly snapped. "He was murdered so he couldn't come after Darken Rahl's throne one day."

Kahlan felt sick inside, wondering if Caiden's birth hadn't drudged up memories of Cara's first child. She wanted to cry for her, for the hurt and turmoil that she had been forced to endure, for what she must be struggling with now.

She also wanted to cry for Michael, losing his life at such a young age, for Richard who needlessly felt he had to carry the heavy burden of guilt for his son's death.

So much chaos seemed to surround them, a heavy dark shroud overshadowing all the joy they should be celebrating right now with Caiden's birth and her father's new lease on life thanks to Michael. It just felt like everything had been turned upside down and inside out.

"I'm sorry, Cara," Kahlan said again, wishing there was more that she could do. "What you went through should never have happened to anyone."

"It happened to a great number of Mord'Sith back then, more than you can possibly imagine," she somberly replied, fighting back rising tears again.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. It was so unlike her to be so emotional, to want to cry like this. She quickly leaned down and kissed Caiden's forehead as she fought to gain control once again, control that she felt was slipping all too easily through her fingers these days.

"I know we can't bring back your son, but we can be thankful for Caiden, be happy for the life that you and Garren gave him," Kahlan told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Cara turned to look at her, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Her words had touched her, helped to ease just a little bit of the pain that occupied her heart. It was like a very small beam of sunlight breaking through the grayest of cloudy days.

"There are my two favorite girls!"

Kahlan looked up to see her father coming towards them, a big smile on his face. He had made a miraculous recovery since Michael's passing. It was sad that his death meant life for her father and yet it was comforting to know that something good had come out of it all. She just wished that Richard could see that.

She knew that a small part of him did, but it was just difficult to see in the midst of his grief right now.

"Are you talking about Paige and Priya or me and Cara?" Kahlan smiled at her father.

"I was actually talking about my granddaughters, but you two aren't far behind them," he teased as he sat down in the grass to play with the girls.

"Somehow I have a feeling we're pretty far behind the twins on his list," Cara smirked, her old self beginning to come through a little.

Kahlan chuckled softly with the Mord'Sith's words, knowing there was more truth to that. It did her heart good to see her father playing with her daughters. She just wished that Richard was out here with them, enjoying the warm spring day.

The thought of him made her heart suddenly feel heavy in her chest. She just hoped that with some time, he would come to terms with everything that had happened; realize that it had been far beyond his control or anyone's for that matter.

She missed her husband greatly, wanted him back. She sore she was going to do everything in her power to help him, no matter how long it took.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A swirling black vortex of bleak emotions wrapped around him like powerful tentacles, snapping up at him. It pulled at him, threatening to drag him down into an inky pit of utter desolation and loneliness.

He quickly squeezed his eyes even tighter closed, clenching his teeth and tensing his entire body against the overwhelming urge to give in, to let go and allow the pain and grief to just take him away, carry him along the choppy waves of despair.

He felt the tentacles thick and powerful and so resolute wrap around his legs and wind its way up his body, tightening and gripping at him, threatening to squeeze the very life out of him.

He gasped sharply, railed against it as a growl rose up from deep within as his body began to tremble. He tried to focus on the one thing that always gave him peace, the one who always held him together and made him want to be a better man all for her.

Richard sought Kahlan out in his heart, urged her memory to come bursting forth to the forefront of his thoughts. He pleaded for the image of her to appear in his mind's eye and anchor his soul and sanity like only she ever could.

Tears began to leak from his eyes screwed tightly closed as he began to pant heavily. The dark ugly knot of emotions inside of him was like a den of angry vipers seeming to snap viciously at him, desperate to pull him in and never let him go. He murmured her name over and over again in his mind, his voice growing louder and more frantic in the turbulent storm surrounding him, dark furious waves crashing over him and pulling him under.

His voice grew hoarse…grief-stricken, his demanding beckoning pleas for her going unmet, unheard. He thought he would die from the sheer intensity of his want of her, his soul struggling to break free from his body if he didn't find her. Without her, he was nothing…no reason to live, no will to go on.

Kahlan…his Kahlan – his life, his breath, his sanity, his everything.

"Richard…"

He needed her. Spirits, he needed her. Desperation seeped into the dark despair that clutched him so fiercely he could hardly draw a breath, twisting and tormenting him. He couldn't live without her, without her love, her support, her touch.

Kahlan had invaded every part of him, every fiber longed for her, ached for her. He felt such utter anguish from what had happened with Michael, couldn't get past the sense of failure and self-loathing that weighed him down in order to reach her. His entire body seemed to stretch and strain to reach her, to touch her, to pull her in and crush her to him and never let her go.

"Richard!"

Richard's eyes suddenly snapped open, looking frantically around him. "Kahlan!" he screamed.

Nicci gripped his arms tightly, the look of wide-eyed terror on his face so unnerving to her. "Richard, it's alright. Kahlan is fine. You're in the People's Palace, remember?"

Breathing heavily, Richard rubbed his face to find sweat had broken out across his brow, his cheeks wet with tears. His heart was pounding so wildly he swore it would burst from his chest. He didn't think that he'd ever felt such unnerving panic before.

Nicci grabbed a glass of water and quickly settled back down on the floor in front of him again. "Here, drink this," she told him, handing him the cup.

He took the offered cup with shaky hands, doing his best to regain control, but the terror inside of him still raged like a wild beast within his core. He took a long drink, the cool liquid taking some of the stinging heat from his throat. It felt like he had swallowed razor blades.

"Better?" Nicci asked, tilting her head to catch a glimpse of his still downcast eyes.

"A little," he muttered, still feeling far from alright.

He couldn't shake the roiling sick feeling he still felt inside, an utter sense of loneliness that pierced his soul. If Kahlan knew the things that he had thought…felt, she'd leave him for sure. It was beginning to make him question himself, who he thought he was and it rattled him to his very core.

What kind of man…father…could think such things about his very own child?

"Richard?" Nicci gently called his name, dragging him from his tormented thoughts.

He finally looked up at her, uncertainty and pain in his expression. It broke her heart to see him struggling so desperately, fighting to come to grips with something that never should have happened in the first place.

"What happened?" he softly asked.

Nicci pulled her long blond hair back over her shoulder as she thought for a moment, her lips pursed into a puzzled frown. "I was just about to ask you the same thing," she told him. "We were working on learning to touch and control you Han when I felt you slipping away from me. What did you feel?"

Richard looked away from her, his eyes settling on a nearby window that overlooked the vast expanse of gardens. From here, he could see Kahlan sitting on a bench with Cara as his daughters played in the grass.

The serenity of the scene playing out before him brought a sudden measure of peace to his heart and yet it ignited his darkest fears all over again. He longed to be out there with his family, to be with Kahlan and share all his hurts and fears with her just like he always had, but he couldn't right now.

Could he really protect them? Keep them safe? Could he be a good father and husband like they needed him to be?

"Richard," Nicci said more sharply this time, her concern for him rising as she gripped him by the shoulders and gently shook him. "What happened to you?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, his forehead creased in thought. "I was touching and trying to control my Han like you had showed me, but I felt something else creep in, something harsh and desolate. It seemed to grab hold of me, pushing past my Han. It wouldn't let me go."

"That's similar to what I felt," she replied, her frown deepening. Her expression only seemed to add to her already intimidating aura. "I've been trying to pull you out of it for the better part of an hour."

"What?" Richard asked in surprise. "It felt like it was only minutes."

"Richard, we started working on your training exercises right after lunch," she told him. "It's almost evening now."

Richard quickly looked out the window again, stunned by what she had just told him, but the position of the sun in the sky confirmed it. It was more than a little disconcerting to lose so much time and not even be aware of it.

"We had been working on your training when you suddenly started crying out for Kahlan," she told him. "I haven't been able to get you to stop until just now."

Richard raked his fingers back through his hair as he released a ragged breath, trying to figure out what had just happened to him. It made no sense at all. He needed to figure out what was happening to him.

Turning back to Nicci, he raised his hands to her, his eyes suddenly hard with determination. "Let's try again."

"I think you've had more than enough for today," she shook her head.

"I have to get control of my magic now," he firmly told her, his brown eyes growing dark with resolve.

"What's going on, Richard?" she asked, her gaze narrowing suspiciously. "Why are you so consumed with this now?"

"Because there's a woman out there who is after my family," he hissed with such deadly intent it made her shudder as he pointed at the nearby window. "And I will be damned if I let her take them from me."

There was a dark fierceness residing in him now replacing the confusion and anguish that had just been there. Fiery rage seemed to burn on the surface, but beneath the flames, she saw something else, something that caught her off guard.

It was stark cold fear.

He was terrified beyond anything that she'd ever witnessed in him before. He had been worried about Kahlan and his children in the past, fearful of their safety, but this went far beyond even that. This was something different, deeper, a dark all-consuming thing that had taken up residence inside of his soul. It held him in a death-grip of sheer panic and wasn't about to let him go.

"Richard," Nicci began, her voice gentle and soothing. "What are you afraid of?"

Richard stared at her in disbelief. Couldn't she see the very real threat that surrounded them like a hangman's noose, growing tighter and more constricting around their necks with every passing day? It was so tight right now he could hardly breathe at times. He couldn't stop until Sangria was dead.

"There is a witch out there who wants my little girls or don't you remember what she and her twin brother did to the courtyard?" he yelled as he leapt to his feet. "They took my daughters, Nicci! They nearly killed Kahlan and sent Cara into premature labor and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"I will not go through that again. I won't, Nicci. Sangria has to be stopped."

Nicci watched him as he paced, his entire body coiled tight and ready to pounce at a moment's notice. He was like a caged animal ready to tear someone to shreds. If she didn't trust and love him so much, she'd be terrified of him right now.

"You have been through more in your lifetime than anyone should ever be forced to endure," Nicci empathized, sorrow filling her voice. "You finally have the life you've always wanted with Kahlan and now it's being threatened all over again.

"On top of that, you lost a son you never even were aware existed up until a few weeks ago. That alone should be enough to send anyone's world into a tailspin, but you have kept going despite that, Richard. You've held it together for everyone else in order to protect your family, but you need to give yourself a break now, to process what's happened to you. You need to grieve over what Michael's death."

Richard came to a sudden stop, keeping his back to her. His shoulders slumped, his head lowered. "I can't, Nicci," he told her, his voice losing a measure of the heat it had just held. "I'm afraid if I stop, I'll lose my children…Kahlan. I won't survive it if that happens."

"You have friends who love the both of you, Richard," she reminded him, standing to her feet as well. "We are here to fight alongside of you, to help you. You are not alone."

Nicci thought his shoulders had slumped even further with her words if that was even possible. She immediately made her way to him, her hand finding his shoulder and squeezing it gently. They stood like that for several long moments before he was finally able to find his voice and respond.

"I know, Nicci," he softly said. "Thank you."

"You do not need to thank me or anyone else for that matter," she shook her head. "We would give our lives for you and Kahlan…your children."

"I know and it…it scares me," he admitted, his voice shaky. "I can't bear the thought of losing any of you because of me or my family."

"But it's a choice that we all gladly make, Richard," she reminded him. "We believe in you and Kahlan, believe in what you both stand and have fought so hard for. We're not about to let anyone get in the way of the peace that you've fought to preserve."

"Thank you, Nicci," he replied. "It means more than you know."

"Richard…" she began.

"I'd like to be alone for now please," he told her.

Nicci gave his shoulder another squeeze before releasing him and turning toward the door. "I'm here if you need me," she softly said. She stood in the doorway watching him a moment longer before quietly leaving.

Crossing his arms, Richard stared out the window, watching Kahlan holding his infant son. A ghost of a smile touched his lips despite the despair that was eating away at him. She was so breathtaking sitting there talking to Cara, the smile that graced her beautiful face reaching her sapphire eyes and causing them to sparkle, the sunlight dancing off of her raven hair.

He felt such a sudden overwhelming ache inside for her, a deep yearning for her that demanded to be satisfied. It had been far too long since he had been with her, holding her close and making love to her. He knew deep down that pushing her away was wrong, knew how much he was truly hurting her, but he couldn't see any alternative at the moment.

He knew that he needed to let her in, to allow her to see the hideous things that occupied his heart and mind, but he was too terrified of losing her. He couldn't bear that, couldn't live without her.

He was going to have to deal with this on his own, come to terms with the vile emotions at war inside of him threatening to steal his sanity, his sense of self. He was slowly losing himself, drowning a murky sea of chaos and he had no idea how he was ever going to find his way out of it and back to Kahlan.

All he knew was that he had to try to do it on his own for now.

XXX

Commander Garren raced down the corridor, his heart hammering with what he had just learned. He needed to find Richard right away. Seeing Sister Nicci coming towards him, he quickened his pace.

"Nicci!" he called. "Where's Richard?"

"He's in his office," she told him. "He doesn't want to be disturbed right now. What is it?"

"I think he'll want to hear this," he breathlessly replied. "Come with me."

Nicci quickly made her way with Garren back towards Richard's office. She hoped that he had something that would change things for the better. She didn't know how much longer Richard was going to be able to hold it together.

After what happened with him this afternoon, she was growing more worried about him than ever before.

Reaching the Lord Rahl's private office, Garren quickly knocked on the door, but received no response. He turned to Nicci who swiftly strode to the door and opened it.

Entering his office, Nicci found Richard standing before the window, staring out into the private gardens. He didn't bother turning around at the sudden intrusion, his attention completely captured by his family outside, his thoughts a thousand leagues from here.

"Richard," Garren breathlessly said as he came to stand beside Nicci. "We just received word that Sangria has been found."

Richard looked up sharply, his chestnut gaze narrowing as he finally acknowledged their presence. "Where?" he demanded to know.

"Some town called Caprice," Garren replied, more than relieved to be able to deliver some encouraging news for a change. "It's somewhere south of here, I guess. Some of our men found her there."

Richard's hand fell to the hilt of his sword resting at his hip, his fingers wrapping tightly around the cool steel. He could feel the immediate inundation of magical rage pulsating up his arm, combining with the darkness within him.

"I'm going after her," he firmly announced, his jaw clenched tightly. "Nicci, I want you to come with me. We leave as soon as possible."

"Are you sure that's wise to leave to go after her?" Nicci questioned him, her brow furrowing in thought.

"Zedd, Garren, and Holland will be here to protect Kahlan and my children as well as the Mord'Sith," he replied. "They'll be safe here as long as Sangria is truly in Caprice."

Garren folded his powerful arms against his chest. "What if it's a trap?"

"What do you mean?" Nicci asked. "Didn't you say that our men had taken her prisoner?"

"Yes, but I still don't trust her," Garren shook her head. "She's very cunning. What if this is just some sort of ploy to be brought back to the People's Palace only to somehow get free? I think you should let me take some men and go after her."

"No, I have to go, Garren," Richard insisted. "I have to find out what she was planning to do with my daughters in case there are others involved. Once I have the information I want, she's going to feel the heat of my blade. She'll have no chance to escape or try anything else against my family."

His words rang like steel through the air. There was a hardness to him that Nicci had never seen before, a cold ruthlessness that was definitely needed in this situation, but still difficult to see in Richard. He had been this way at other times, the Seeker of Truth and bringer of death, but there was something different about it this time, something that she couldn't quite pinpoint.

She was relieved that he was at least allowing her to go along with him. Then, she could keep a close eye on him. Something more was definitely going on with him, something that left her feeling more than a little unsettled. She was anxious to get to the bottom of it one way or another.

"Cara is definitely not going to like this," Garren sighed heavily.

"She doesn't have much say in it," Richard replied.

"I think we should leave in the morning," Nicci suggested. "It's going to be dark soon. By the time we gather supplies and prepare to leave, it'll be the middle of the night."

"I want to get Caprice and Sangria as soon as possible," the Seeker insisted.

"Richard, they have Sangria," Nicci firmly told him. "She won't be going anywhere."

"Fine," Richard huffed. "But we leave just before first light. I'm not going to let that witch live one day longer than necessary."


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE****:** Eye for an Eye

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlove®

**CHARACTERS****: **Richard / Kahlan

**RATING****: **R/M

**WARNINGS****:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

**TIMELINE****: **Anything up through S2

**DISCLAIMER****:** I'm completely obsessed with the show Legend of the Seeker and all things Richard and Kahlan. I love to write about them even though they cancelled my show and now I'm fighting to get it back!

**SUMMARY****: ** Sequel to my fic _Deception_, Richard deals with the death of his son Michael while an enemy seeks revenge.

**Chapter 4**

Richard entered his suite, a gathering of conflicting emotions each attempting to overwhelm him at that moment. Exhaustion weighed him down mightily, tugging at every fiber of his being and attempting to drag him to the floor. His experience this afternoon with Nicci had left him drained and more than a little unnerved, more so than he already was with the lack of sleep he'd had recently.

He raked his fingers back through his hair with a ragged breath as he made his way through the greeting room to the bedchamber he shared with Kahlan. He hated leaving her like this, but he had no other choice. He had to stop Sangria from coming after his family again.

Maybe this would be a good thing, help him to get away from here for a couple of days while he tried to get a grip on his warring emotions. He knew he needed to deal with all that had happened, but he didn't know how. Nicci had told him she had noticed a great imbalance in his soul, but she couldn't tell him any more than that.

Sighing deeply, he opened the door to find Kahlan coming out of Aiden's room. She abruptly paused at the sight of him, her hand lingering momentarily on the handle before allowing it to finally drop to her side as she stared at him.

Richard's breath caught at the sight of her, her long dark hair tumbling over her bare shoulders. The cream colored nightdress she wore left little to the imagination, cutting low in front and allowing him a generous view of her perfect breasts. Spirits, she affected him, heating his blood like nothing or no one else ever could.

"Richard," she greeted him with a soft tentative smile as she stared at him.

The love for him that burned in her bright blue eyes made his pulse race, the sadness that filled her face piercing his heart. He had been the one to cause her such heartache, to worry about him. The guilt he felt was crushing.

Thick tension hung awkwardly in the air as they stared at one another, each trying to find the right words to say – anything that would help ease the hurts each was feeling, the things they were struggling to come to terms with.

Kahlan's heart ached for him, his pain palpable even from where she stood. It was so powerful it nearly made her legs weak. There was such a heaviness about him, a horrible weight pressing down on him and threatening to steal him away from her.

"You just missed putting the children to bed," she finally said, averting her eyes and doing her best to swallow back the hurt his distance had created within her.

Richard watched as she began picking up some of Paige and Priya's toys that lay scattered on the floor on the far side of their bedchamber. Her raven hair fell like a dark curtain over her shoulder as she leaned over to pick up a blanket, partially obscuring his view of her breasts.

"I'm sorry," he told her as Kahlan began to fold Paige's blanket. "I lost track of time."

She continued working, keeping her head lowered and avoiding having to meet his intense gaze. He'd been losing track of time a lot over the last couple of weeks, leaving early and coming in late. She couldn't bear this dreadful ever-widening abyss that separated them, didn't know how to fight against the things that were consuming her husband.

She longed for him to touch her again, to feel his powerful arms wrapped so protectively around her waist keeping her pressed against him. She missed him fiercely, needed him desperately.

A sudden firm hand came to rest on top of hers taking her by surprise causing her to stop what she was doing. She turned to look into Richard's warm brown eyes, finding him suddenly so very close. His sudden nearness made her heart stutter beneath her breast, her desire for him running wildly through her veins.

"They found Sangria," he softly told her, his eyes so intent on her she couldn't help but flush.

"Where?" she asked, her eyes searching his for even more answers – more than he was willing to reveal to her just yet, things in the secret places of his heart that he couldn't bear to bring to the scrutinizing light of day.

"They found her in Caprice," he told her. "It's a town south of here. I'm leaving in the morning to go after her."

"I'm coming with you," Kahlan resolutely replied, her blue eyes suddenly fierce with burning rage as her fingers curled forcefully into the soft fibers of Paige's pink blanket.

"No, you're not, Kahlan," he heatedly said as he shook his head, releasing his hold on her hand. "You're staying here where I know you'll be safe."

Kahlan watched as his entire countenance hardened before her very eyes, his entire body tensing. "Richard, I can confess her and end this once and for all," she countered.

"I'll take care of Sangria," he snapped, his hand gripping the hilt of his weapon. "I don't want you anywhere near her, Kahlan. That witch has already caused unbelievable pain and destruction. I won't let her touch you or our children ever again. Besides, Nicci is going to come with me."

Kahlan felt her anger flare hotly knowing Richard willfully chose to take Nicci with him instead of her. She didn't like it. While she had accepted Nicci into their home, accepted her as a friend and protector now, she still felt a small twinge of unease knowing how deeply in love with Richard she was.

"I have every right to go with you after that woman took my daughters from us," she bit out, doing her best to keep her anger in check, but failing miserably.

Too much had happened, too much grief and pain, too much heartache. Besides, it felt good to finally be able to direct her anger and hurt at something now instead of just holding it in and trying to swallow it all back like nothing was wrong, like her own husband wasn't shutting her out of his life.

"I want you here in case it's a trap," he ground out. "I'm not going to lose you, Kahlan. I already lost a son. I refuse to lose anyone else."

Kahlan felt all the fire from her anger suddenly cool. She knew that Michael's death had hit Richard hard, but she'd had no idea just how hard until this very moment. He actually called Michael his son, not Deryn's. Laying the blanket down, she made her way to him, her hands firmly gripping his face, her mouth suddenly covering his.

Richard was stunned at her sudden nearness, her hands warm against his skin, her sweet lips so soft and intoxicating against his. Guilt began to well inside once more, rising to the surface of his mind, the dark dreadful things that haunted him causing him to pull away from her despite his body's overwhelming desire to draw her closer.

"Kahlan," he softly gasped her name, meant as an admonishment but coming out more like a breathless moan.

Kahlan wasn't about to give up on him, had felt his hunger when he had briefly returned her kiss. Undaunted, she swiftly grabbed hold of him again, kissing him with all the pent up passion and longing that had been teeming inside of her for so very long now.

Her tongue softly pressed against his lips, silently pleading for entrance as her hands quickly unbuckled his sword, allowing it to drop uselessly to the floor with a soft thud.

Richard's heart began to hammer wildly, his desperate need for her struggling against the powerful chains of guilt and shame that kept him locked away from her. He couldn't do this now…with her…not after the heartache that he had caused her, the things he'd locked away in his heart from her.

Without even thinking, he suddenly parted his lips, allowing her entrance and moaning at the taste and feel of her hot tongue probing his mouth. Her hands made quick work of the buttons of his tunic before pushing it from his shoulders.

He quickly shrugged it off before burying his hands in her thick hair despite himself, not wanting to fight her or his heated desire for her any longer. He didn't deserve her, didn't deserve this love she was giving him and yet he couldn't help himself.

He had been slowly dying inside over the last couple of weeks without her, struggling to find his way through the dark desolate chasm that he found himself in.

Kahlan smiled to herself at the feel of his muscular chest pressed against her, the feel of his hands gripping her hair and his already hardening manhood pressing against her. She gasped as he suddenly ground his hips against her, showing her how much he truly wanted her, needed her.

Finally retreating for air, Richard gasped her name again, knowing he should stop this, but the feel of her slender feminine form in his arms again was settling his entire body on fire and threatening to break through the walls he'd erected around his heart.

Kahlan raked her fingernails across the chiseled planes of his chest and earning a throaty growl as she kissed behind his ear. She sank her teeth into the sensitive skin there before sucking hard and soothing the sting with her tongue and lips.

Richard moaned sharply, his head falling to the side and giving even more of himself to her. She was driving him absolutely wild with what she was doing to him, the passionate hunger and love for him that she was pouring into the intimate moment that was swiftly escalating behind either's control.

Shame-filled tears filled his closed eyes as she kissed along his throat to his chest, her hands working the laces of his breeches, her fingers following the delicious cut of his hips in a tantalizing dance as she pushed them down to his thighs. He loved her so much it hurt at times.

Why couldn't he just let her in now when he needed her the most?

Kissing her way back up his throat to his jaw, Kahlan was greeted by salty wet tears. Her heart shattered for him, for the pain that he was needlessly trying to bear alone, refusing to allow her to share in.

"It's alright," she whispered as her lips ghosted lovingly over his face, finding his cheeks, his nose, each eyelid, his brow. "Just let me love you, Richard…nothing more."

His tears fell faster with her words as she helped him out of his boots and pants. She took her time, slowly kissing him, sensually caressing him and worshipping his body, overjoyed that he was finally letting her in at least in this very small intimate way.

"Kahlan," he breathlessly murmured her name, his hands finding her hair to steady himself as she kissed and stroked him, her mouth creating unimaginable ecstasy to fire through his brain.

Spirits, he would give his life ten times over for this woman, going to the Underworld and back for her if she asked him to. He'd lasso the moon and stars to give them to her if he could.

Richard suddenly felt his knees growing weak with what she was doing to him now, a continual string of throaty moans and gasps pouring from his lips, sounds akin to dying. It should be him on his knees before her, begging for her forgiveness and making love to her over and over again.

Unable to bear not kissing her a moment longer, Richard roughly hauled Kahlan up to her feet, his mouth crushing hers and nearly knocking her backwards. His tongue was suddenly filling her mouth, tasting himself as he greedily drank her in like a man dying of thirst, his fingers wrapped tightly around her upper arms.

Before Kahlan could protest, he swiftly picked her up and carried her to their waiting bed, her nightdress now long forgotten on the floor with his clothes. He laid her down, immediately following her and pinning her to the mattress. She was his tonight whether he deserved her or not, whether he should or not.

He was going to take her, have her, burying himself deep in her slick heat and forget his pain for just one night as he lost himself in the only one who could ever truly heal his hurting heart.

His sudden aggressiveness momentarily stunned her as he suddenly took control and yet it only seemed to make her burn that much hotter for him. She didn't care who was in control. She only wanted to be with him, to help ease his grief and try to heal his hurts. She hoped that this was the beginning of him coming back to her after so long.

The feel of his weight on top of her as he pressed his hard muscular frame into her was exhilarating, heating her from the inside out and threatening to consume her whole. He roughly gripped her thigh, drawing her knee up as he swiftly sank deeply into her causing her to cry out at the intense pleasure of feeling him so hard inside of her, of being with him like this again.

She arched her back and curled her toes as he began to move, thrusting hard as she clutched his shoulders in a death-grip just to hold on as he worked her into a heated frenzy. She tilted her head back, gasping and panting for each and every breath he was robbing her of.

He slid his arms beneath her shoulders and lifted her back up off the bed, changing the angle of his thrusts and causing her to scream out in rapture. He pressed his forehead into her shoulder moist with sweat, his breath fiery pulsating pants against her flesh.

Kahlan hooked her ankle around his waist and pressed her heel into his backside, drawing him in even deeper within her and urging him to take as much as he needed from her. She gripped at him with her inner walls creating a deep growl to rumble through his chest and causing a momentarily stutter in his frenzied rhythm.

She willingly gave every part of herself to him, allowing him to take full control and unleash upon her whatever he was harboring so darkly in his heart.

The feel of her pinned beneath him, writhing and squirming with the pleasure that he alone was creating within her only made him that much harder. He had missed her so fiercely, needed her so desperately.

He panted her name as he clutched her body to him, his thrusts coming faster, deeper, and more forceful. He was desperate for her to know his undying love for her, to know he couldn't live one moment of his life without her in it. He feared he was hurting her, but he couldn't control himself, his body moving of its own accord now.

Pulling back, his tooth pendant swung wildly with the force of his powerful strokes, tickling along her throat and heightening her pleasure. She clawed at his back, her fingernails raking across his sweat slick muscles and causing him to gasp sharply.

Their love making had always been passionate, sometimes more intense and heated, other times so slow and sensual it nearly brought her to tears. This…this was all aggression, dominating as he ravished her and hungrily consuming her as if he couldn't get enough of her.

And they rarely could get enough of the other, temporarily sating only to feel the hungry flame inside suddenly spark hotly within her all over again. She didn't think they could possibly be any closer at that moment, Richard reaching any deeper into her hot core.

They were truly one body, connected and tangled; heart to heart and soul to soul, not knowing where one ended and the other began.

Her heart was hammering, her chest heaving as he pounded into her with wild abandon. His breath was like fire against her ear as he leaned in to kiss her throat, his murmured words of love reaching deep within her and touching her heart like a soft sensual caress.

"Ric-hard…" she managed to gasp, her lips caressing his shoulder. "I love you…Spirits know…I love you…"

Pulling back, Richard gazed into her indigo eyes, his hand finding her face as he stared at her. Her beauty never ceased to astound him, his lips crashing into hers, his tongue matching his measured strokes deep in her core.

Kahlan came with a scream that echoed through their bedchambers, her eyes swirling to black as her magic rode out her powerful release. He continued pumping into her as she trembled and writhed, savoring the feel of her coming undone around and beneath him.

With a cry of her name, Richard came hard, almost painfully so as he rode out the unending shockwaves of ecstasy that continued to roll through him.

The feel of him releasing deep within her rapidly propelled her into another wave of rapture, the warm sensation filling her core causing her to sigh his name in sweet contentment. Richard collapsed weakly on top of her, Kahlan relishing the feel of him pressing her into the mattress.

She wrapped her arms around him, cradling him as she hooked her legs around his, keeping him buried deep within her. His body began to tremble now for a different reason as tears suddenly broke free, wetting her shoulder and further breaking her heart. He clung to her for dear life, his emotions so raw and frayed it cut like daggers to her soul.

Kahlan stroked his damp hair, murmuring her love for him, reassuring him that it would be alright as he continued to sob. Tears filled her own eyes as she held him, his pain and fears washing over her and through her, threatening to drag her into the powerful hold it already held on her husband.

After a long while, Richard finally rolled off of her, his face wet with tears, his eyes red from crying. He silently pulled her to lie against him, Kahlan coming willingly as she molded herself against him. She slid her arm over his chest, breathing in his musky scent, the smell of their love making filling her nostrils. It was one that she knew she'd never grow tired of.

He laid there staring up at the ceiling as he lightly ran his fingers through her long dark hair, finding himself feeling a little better than he had over the last two weeks. Tears still stung his eyes as he leaned down and kissed the top of Kahlan's head.

She never even asked what he been eating him up inside, what had been slowly dragging him further and further away from her. Instead, she'd been his silent strength, allowing him the time and space that he needed to work things out for himself.

And he knew that he had hurt her, but how could he ever explain the ugly guilt he felt, the dark emotions that rattled inside of him like ghostly chains. Making him question himself and everything he knew?

He feared losing her, losing her love if she truly knew his struggles. Something inside of him had changed after Michael's death, a metamorphosis in his soul and he didn't know how to deal with it.

Michael's death, Sangria's threat had awakened his rage in a new way, giving it new life and terrifying him. Zedd had taught him long ago what it meant to control his rage, but with everything that had happened, the threats still looming so large before them, would he still be able to contain it?

Richard could feel Kahlan relax against him, her breathing finally evening out telling him that she had fallen asleep. "I love you, Kahlan…more than you can possibly know," he murmured, knowing she hadn't heard him.

Closing his eyes, he forced himself to focus on Sangria and ending the dangerous threat she still posed to his family. He would find out what he needed to know and then he would end her life. Then, he would come home and fight to put his life back together again with Kahlan.


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE****:** Eye for an Eye

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlove®

**CHARACTERS****: **Richard / Kahlan

**RATING****: **R/M

**WARNINGS****:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

**TIMELINE****: **Anything up through S2

**DISCLAIMER****:** I'm completely obsessed with the show Legend of the Seeker and all things Richard and Kahlan. I love to write about them even though they cancelled my show and now I'm fighting to get it back!

**SUMMARY****: ** Sequel to my fic _Deception_, Richard deals with the death of his son Michael while an enemy seeks revenge.

**Chapter 5**

Kahlan awoke, a smile immediately spreading across her face as memories of a night spent with Richard flooded her mind. It had been intensely passionate the way he had so forcefully taken her.

He had been so aggressive with her and yet it had been so very erotic. She felt herself flush remembering how he had touched her, his fingers stroking and kneading her flesh, strumming her body and creating such a heated frenzy within she thought she'd burst.

Stretching, she groaned softly, finding that she was sore from last night's activities, but it was the best kind of sore, one that she was more than anxious to recreate and experience again very soon.

Rolling over, Kahlan's heart quickly sank at the sight of the crumpled sheets that lay next to her where he should have been. She lightly ran her fingers over the soft material to find it cool to the touch. He'd obviously been gone for a while, leaving without a kiss or even a goodbye.

Holding the sheet against her chest, she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She hoped that maybe he was just checking on the children, maybe gone to retrieve breakfast for them, but she knew in her heart that he was gone. He was on his way to Caprice now with Nicci to take care of Sangria once and for all.

Kahlan drew her knees up, her leg muscles stiff. She wrapped her arms around her legs, the tears coming despite herself. She thought that she'd finally gotten through to him last night, had finally broken down the wall he'd been building around himself.

Now, she didn't know what to think at all.

XXX

Riding through the woods, Richard noticed the sun was just beginning to peek through the trees that were finally full with leaves again. He knew that Kahlan would be waking up soon if she hadn't already.

His chest clenched painfully at the thought of her waking and him not being there with her, holding her close and kissing her breathless, making love to her. It had turned into a very heated night, his emotions so close to the surface breaking through and evidenced in his every touch, every thrust.

Richard swallowed hard at the memory of taking her so forcefully. He knew that he had been rougher with her than usual, his love as well as his anger and frustrations and hurt boiling over and pouring into her, morphing together and forcing her to share in it with him.

Kahlan hadn't deserved it. She only deserved his love, not his hot lust and barely controlled rage. And yet, she had willingly taken it, every forceful slam of his hips against hers, every rough bruising kiss or twist of her nipples. And still, she had proclaimed her love for him – found great pleasure in him.

It churned his stomach knowing what he had done to her last night, selfishly taking and pouring all of his guilt and anger into what was supposed to be so intimate and sacred between them. Even though a part of him felt a little better, he'd never forgive himself for treating her like nothing but a source of pleasure.

Kahlan meant so very much more to him than just some lustful release, a way to expend his pent up emotions. She meant everything to him and yet he had left this morning without even waking her, too ashamed of how he had treated her last night.

He knew deep inside that she had willingly given herself to him, allowing him to find the comfort and solace that he had needed, the heated release that he'd been craving. She had trusted herself with him and yet he felt that he had broken it somehow, tainted it.

And it was all because of the vile feelings that roiled around inside of him refusing to let him go, the ugliness that he felt had seeped into his soul.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The soft concerned sound of her voice shattered his dark brooding thoughts. "What?" he asked, turning to look at the blond sorceress riding beside him.

"Do you want to talk about whatever is upsetting you?" she tried again.

"There's nothing to talk about," he coolly said, turning his attention back to the path. "I'm fine."

"The scowl on your face says otherwise," she pressed, ignoring his dismissive air.

"It's nothing," he stated, his clipped tone almost as biting as the morning chill in the spring air. "I just want to get to Sangria and finish this."

Nicci pursed her lips, pulling a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "It's more than that and we both know it, Richard," she calmly said. "The imbalance I sensed in your soul yesterday more than points to it."

Richard ground his teeth, not wanting to talk about it. And the one person he could share his heart with had been left behind in his bed this morning, about to wake to find him gone.

Tears briefly stung his eyes knowing how hurt Kahlan would be when she woke to find him not there, but he couldn't face her right now, not after last night, not after she so willingly gave herself to him to have and to take as needed only for him be so rough with her.

"I don't want to talk about it, Nicci," he firmly said, hoping that she would drop it.

Nicci cast a sidelong glance at him, noticing how tense his entire body was, the way his jaw was clenched tightly. He turned and met her gaze, his dark brown orbs like hot steel slicing through her. She refused to back down though.

She fearlessly met his steely glare, matching it with one of her own. "How long are you going to wallow in self-pity and guilt?" she demanded to know. "Until you've managed to drive everyone who cares about you away? Driven Kahlan away? Will that make you feel better or is what you think you deserve?"

Richard's gaze immediately turned back to the worn path that worked its way through the dense woods, her words like a sharp slap to his face on a bitterly cold winter day. He felt the tears fighting their way to his eyes, but he refused to allow them to form.

He tightened his grip on the reins of his horse, still feeling the heat of her icy gaze on him. He refused to meet her stare, knowing her words had struck too close to the mark to acknowledge it.

Nicci could tell she had gotten to him, putting a small chink in the armor he'd built around his heart. She waited for a response, knowing that she wasn't going to get one.

"Richard, you've been through more than anyone can possibly begin to imagine or comprehend," she began, her voice losing a measure of the heat it had just held. "You need to deal with your grief and anger instead of allowing it to consume you.

"We're all worried about you, Richard, especially Kahlan. You need to talk to her, allow her to help you through this."

Richard looked down, finding his knuckles white with the death grip he still held on the reins. He knew in his heart that Nicci was right, but she had no idea the things that he had been feeling, thinking, the struggles he'd been trying to work through on his own. No one did.

She watched as his shoulders sank ever so subtly, his face softening somewhat. "Richard, we all love you," she continued. "You don't have to struggle through this alone. Nothing that has happened has been your fault anyway. You need to forgive yourself, let go of your anger before it destroys you."

"I don't know how."

His voice sounded so small, so broken as it drifted on the cool morning breeze. It tore at her heart to see him struggling to come to terms with all the chaos that threatened to tear his very world apart. She wished more than anything that she could just take all of his pain and hurt, pulling it into herself and finally freeing him from the powerful chains that bound him.

"You need to talk to Kahlan, share your anger and fear, your hurt with her," Nicci told him. "You two share a very special, very powerful bond the likes of which I've never seen before. She wants to help you, to grieve with you over Michael's death, but you have to let her in."

"I'm afraid she won't like what she sees if I let her in," he sadly said.

"Richard, Kahlan loves you," Nicci insisted. "You two have been through more than any two people I know, surviving unimaginable catastrophes. You love Kahlan so much, your love for her running so deep that you aren't affected by her powerful magic.

"Do you really think Kahlan could ever stop loving you now all of the sudden? Even after learning that you had a child with another woman, she stayed by your side, helping take care of a child who wasn't her own all because he was yours. Isn't that proof enough of her love for you?"

Nicci watched as a single tear suddenly broke free, slowly sliding down his cheek. His heartache was palpable, crushing in its weight and nearly taking her breath away. She was finally getting through to him, forcing him to finally face what he had been doing to himself, to his wife and the friends who cared about him.

"I can't lose her, Nicci," he replied with a shuddering gasp, choking back tears. "She's the reason I live, the reason I get up every morning. If it weren't for her, I'd have been lost long ago."

"Why are you so afraid that you'll lose her if you let her in?" she pressed again, peeling each painful layer back like an onion in an effort to get at the heart of his hurts.

She watched as Richard struggled to open up to her, fought against the need to share what hurt him so deeply. She could see him fighting to resurrect the walls she'd just started knocking down.

"Talk to me, Richard," she yelled at him. "If you won't even talk to your own wife, then at least talk to me. What are you so scared of?"

Richard suddenly turned to look at her, anger flashing dangerously in his eyes. "I'm terrified that I'm not the man that I thought I was," he hissed with deadly intensity.

Nicci was stunned by his admission. It wasn't at all what she had expected him to say. "What are you talking about, Richard?"

"I let Michael die, Nicci," he yelled at her. "I'm the damn Seeker of Truth, the mighty Lord Rahl of D'Hara, and powerful war wizard and yet there was nothing I could do to save my child – one that was never supposed to exist. He died because his father wasn't strong enough to stop it.

"How am I ever going to be able to protect my daughters, my son…Kahlan?"

"Richard, you aren't at fault for…" Nicci began.

"And what's even worse, there was a part of me that was relieved when Michael died," he coldly bit out, his voice full of self-loathing. "What kind of father is relieved when his son dies?"

"Michael wasn't truly your son," Nicci shook her head, determined to make him see that he was being too hard on himself. "He never should have existed in the first place, Richard. Spirits, you never even knew of his existence until a few weeks ago."

"He was still my son, Nicci," he ground out. "He looked just like me, had my magic, my characteristics, my blood in his veins. I may have not made him with Deryn, but he was still my flesh and blood."

"One that didn't belong to Kahlan," she pointed out.

"That shouldn't matter," he snapped. "He was still my son and I did absolutely nothing to keep him from dying."

"Richard, you had a possible war about to break out, a threat in your own home that you had to deal with," she cried. "You can't do it all. That's why you have friends like us to help you. Besides, we both know that there was no way to save Michael. His life was over before it even began."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" he demanded to know.

"Because you're a good man with a pure heart," she replied. You hold such a high value on all life, Richard. You fight for it every day, have risked your own life on countless occasions in order to preserve it."

Richard released a ragged breath, knowing somewhere inside of him that what Nicci was saying was true, but he was having a very difficult time reconciling it all in his heart and mind.

"I can't help feeling I should have fought harder or done more," he bit out in heated frustration. "I think maybe I didn't because I didn't really want to save him, didn't want this living breathing reminder of something that never should've happened…that I never had a say in.

"Ever since I met Kahlan, I have only ever dreamed of having children with her, creating a life with her. Seeing this little boy who was mine, but not Kahlan's was too unimaginable to accept. It shattered my dream. Michael went against everything that I had ever wanted in life."

The heartache that oozed with his every word was like a painful physical blow, serving only to further her own anger with the Prelate for her narrow-minded, self-righteous interference. She had created more pain than she could possibly fathom, had shaken Richard's faith in himself to its very foundation.

Even though Ann had apologized and recognized the error of her decision, it did little to lesson Nicci's anger with her. She would never forgive her for hurting Richard like this.

Before she could respond, Richard continued, his hurts pouring out one by one. "Even though she accepted Michael as mine because of her love for me, I know Kahlan was deeply hurt by it. Do you know how hard it was to see her so hurt and not be able to do a damn thing about it? She trusted me and I felt as though I broke that trust even though I was never with Deryn."

"Richard, you weren't even married to Kahlan at the time, didn't even know yet that you two could be together," Nicci countered.

"I know, but in my heart I was already hers," he told her. "I didn't want anyone but Kahlan."

Nicci felt a pang of grief with his words. She knew that Kahlan and Richard were forever meant to be together, but hearing how desperately he loved Kahlan, how wholly committed to her and her alone he was despite all the overwhelming odds against them was still difficult to hear.

"Nicci, I love Kahlan with my whole being," he said, his voice solemn. "How can I possibly tell her that I didn't give everything I had to save my own son or that there was a small part of me that was relieved when he died?

"She'll never look at me again with the same love in her eyes. What kind of a father am I? If it had been Paige, Priya, or Aiden, I would have been out of my mind with worry. I'd have gone to the ends of the world and back to find a way to save them, but I didn't for Michael.

"I let him die and I was relieved when it was finally over. I didn't have to find a way to welcome him and Deryn into my life…my family. Kahlan wouldn't have a constant reminder of what had happened living right there under our roof."

Richard was breathing heavily, his heart hammering wildly with the extent of the rage pumping violently through his veins. He couldn't believe that he had just poured out his heart, all of the horrible things that had been teeming deep within his soul.

He knew that he should be sharing his heart with Kahlan, not Nicci, but he couldn't help the fear that kept him from talking to the woman he loved. He couldn't bear the thought of her thinking any less of him, of knowing his inner failure.

What Kahlan thought of him, the way she so fully believed in him, her unwavering faith meant everything in this world to him. He couldn't endure her confirming his worst fears – that he was no longer the man that he thought he was, the man that she loved.

Nicci considered what he had told her, taken aback by his admission. He was the most amazing, noble man that she had ever met, sacrificing his all over and over again for the betterment of others and yet he truly believed himself to be a monster all because he couldn't prevent the inevitable death of a little boy who was never meant to exist in the first place.

She didn't know how she was going to find the words that would help him see how very wrong he was or how deluded his perception was, but she knew that she had to at least try.

"Richard, the fact that you are so broken, so guilt-ridden about what happened to Michael is evidence of the kind of man that you are," she said. "If you truly were some cold-hearted monster who wanted that little boy to die, you wouldn't be so upset by it all now that he's gone. You would've moved on, forgotten all about him."

A long heavy silence fell between them as Richard considered her words. He wanted so desperately to believe her, to know that he was still the man Kahlan had fallen in love with and married.

"I want to believe you, but I don't know if I can yet," he softly replied.

"Richard, trust me," she firmly said. "If you were no longer the noble-hearted man that Kahlan first met, she would be the first to put you in your place."

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips with Nicci's words. There was more truth in that than she could possibly know.

"And do you really think that Zedd, Cara, or I would just sit back and not say a word if we thought for one moment you were turning into some monster?"

"I'm just so terrified the rage of the sword is going to twist my heart into something unrecognizable…uncontrollable," he admitted, tears pricking his eyes once more. "I don't want to become a cold ruthless monster."

"You won't, Richard," she firmly stated. "None of us will let you."

"I still feel like I should've done more."

"I know, but there was no hope for Michael before he even fell ill," she shook her head with a frown on her lips. "He just wasn't meant to exist and there was absolutely nothing that anyone could have possibly done for him.

"You need to accept that, give yourself a break. You were thrown into a horrible situation that you never asked for."

Richard nodded his head in understanding, hoping that he could get past all of this and move on. He wanted to believe that Nicci was right, but he was afraid to allow himself the luxury of letting go of the guile he'd been clinging to. It felt like it was the least he could do for Michael.

And he knew he still needed to repair things with Kahlan.


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE****:** Eye for an Eye

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlove®

**CHARACTERS****: **Richard / Kahlan

**RATING****: **R/M

**WARNINGS****:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

**TIMELINE****: **Anything up through S2

**DISCLAIMER****:** I'm completely obsessed with the show Legend of the Seeker and all things Richard and Kahlan. I love to write about them even though they cancelled my show and now I'm fighting to get it back!

**SUMMARY****: ** Sequel to my fic _Deception_, Richard deals with the death of his son Michael while an enemy seeks revenge.

**Chapter 6**

Kahlan did her best to keep her face emotionless even though it felt as though a deep dark pit that had been steadily erupting in her chest, expanding with every passing day. Richard was gone for Spirits knew how long and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

She had honestly thought that she had gotten through to him last night, had more than shown her love for him. The love they had made had been intensely passionate and yet so erotic, connecting on such an emotional level of raw need. There had been an almost animalistic hunger in him that had been unleashed last night, one that she was anxious to experience again.

The last two weeks with him here and yet not really with her had been difficult. While a part of her understood his need to be alone, there was an equal part of her that was hurt and angry with him for not letting her in. She wanted to console him, to grieve with him over Michael's death.

Although not her son, she was hurting too, wanted to be held by her husband and comforted. Spirits, they had almost lost their daughters and Michael had died. Richard wasn't the only one struggling with all the horrors that had recently taken place, the senseless attack in the courtyard that had taken lives.

And instead of being able to share in each other's heartache, she'd been left alone, confused and hurt by his distant withdrawn behavior.

Pulling a lock of hair behind her ear, Kahlan swore to herself that as soon as Richard returned she was going to force him to talk to her, make him see how much he was hurting her by pulling away from her just when she needed him most.

Turning the corner, Kahlan spotted Zedd coming towards her, a grim expression gracing his aged face. "Kahlan," the Wizard called her name, his eyes softening some at the sight of her. "Is everything all right?" Zedd immediately asked as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Yes," Kahlan asked in confusion. "Why?"

"I just heard from Garren that Richard and Nicci left this morning just before dawn," he told her, concern clouding his eyes.

"Everything's fine," she lied, keeping her Confessor's mask firmly in place. "They finally found Sangria in Caprice so Richard and Nicci went to get her before she can cause any more trouble."

Zedd studied her for a long moment, a frown slowly forming. "My dear, you forget that I used to live among Confessors when I was at the Wizard's Keep in Aydindril. I have seen that very same expression used a thousand times or more," he firmly stated, folding his arms against his chest. "You may be able to fool others, but you can't fool an old Wizard like me.

"Now, what's really going on? Richard has been very distant the last couple of weeks since Michael's death. Is everything alright between the two of you?"

Kahlan bit the inside of her cheek, doing her best to keep the well of tears suddenly filling her throat from reaching her eyes, but she couldn't stop it now no matter how hard she tried. Richard had left this morning without waking her or even a note letting her know when he'd be back.

Richard had made love to her and then just left her.

It reminded of her when they had made Paige and Priya. It had been such an emotionally charged night of love making, only to wake up in the morning to find him gone and his tooth pendant on his pillow. At least that time he had left her something, a reminder to her that he would eventually be back.

This time, he'd just left without a word.

What was she supposed to think? Feel?

Zedd watched as tears quickly pooled in his granddaughter's blue eyes, the emotionless mask suddenly cracking and finally falling away. "I don't know," she whispered, willingly being drawn into his comforting embrace as she tried to choke back her tears to no avail.

Kahlan buried her face in his chest, clutching his robe as the tears came faster and harder. Zedd pulled her tighter against him, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "I'm so sorry, Kahlan," he murmured against her hair.

"I don't understand what's going on with him," she wept. "He won't talk to me. He just keeps pushing me away. When I woke up this morning, he was just…gone."

"Richard loves you more than anything in this world, dear one," he gently soothed her, rubbing her back. "He just needs some time to deal with everything that's happened lately. You two have been through so much. I know once he's finally dealt with Sangria, you two will be able to work everything out."

"I hope so," she softly said, pulling back and wiping her eyes. "I love him so much. I can't bear the thought of losing him."

"You are not going to lose Richard," he firmly told her, lifting her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye. "That man is so head-over-heels in love with you, Kahlan. He's just having a very hard time accepting that Michael died and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. On top of that, your twins were kidnapped. He won't rest until Sangria is found.

"Besides, it will probably do him some good getting away from the Palace for a few days; give him some time to sort through things without the responsibilities of being Lord Rahl tugging him in every direction. You know how he loves being outdoors in the woods. It seems to help settle him."

"I know…you're right," she admitted, fighting to pull her storming emotions back under her control again. "I'm just so worried about him. I've just never seen him quite like this before. It's…hard. He seems so lost."

"I know, but he'll find his way back to you," he soothed. "He always does. You're like his beacon, always guiding him home."

Kahlan smiled softly with his words, her heart feeling a little lighter than it had just been. "I'll never give up on him, Zedd. No matter what happens, I'll always love him."

"I was just heading to the dining hall to find some lunch," he cheerfully said with a smile. "Why don't you join me?"

"I'm not that hungry, but I'd be happy to sit with you for a while," she agreed.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked with a narrowed scrutinizing gaze.

"I just miss Richard," she sighed as they began to make their way to the Lord Rahl's private dining hall. "I've barely seen him the last two weeks and now he's truly gone. I don't know when he'll be back."

"I'm sure that once Richard has taken care of Sangria, he'll be much better," he told her. "You know that Richard doesn't take threats against his family lightly. Sangria's disappearance has been eating away at him. I'm sure he's just anxious to end this before anything else happens."

"I hope so," she shuddered despite herself.

"Kahlan!"

Turning at the sound of her name, Kahlan found Garren and Commander Holland racing down the long corridor towards them causing sharp panic to immediately seize Kahlan's heart. She didn't think she could possibly handle much more right now.

"Oh this can't be good," she heard Zedd mumble under his breath.

"Lady Kahlan!" Holland breathlessly greeted her with a bow of his head.

"What is it?" she asked, the powerful Mother Confessor in complete control once more.

"We've got a problem," Garren scowled, his gray eyes storming with anger.

XXX

Richard raked his fingers back through his long brown hair as he guided Asa around a rocky outcropping, his mind still attempting to sort through the things that Nicci had told him a few hours ago.

He wanted more than anything to believe the things Nicci had said and a part of him knew she was right, but yet he was still afraid to fully allow himself to accept it as true. Could he allow himself the luxury of forgiveness after a little boy had just died? His little boy?

And then there was the overwhelming guilt of not being there for Kahlan like she had needed. They had come so close to losing their daughters, terrifying them both and showing them the stark reality of how their children were constant targets.

It still made his chest clench with fear, knowing there were people out there plotting probably even now to try to take their children away from them. He knew he was going to have to work with Garren and Nicci on possible security measures that would help keep his children safe. He was bound and determined to make sure nothing like what had happened in the courtyard ever happened again.

The thought of anything happening to any of his children or Kahlan was unimaginable. Richard was more than anxious to get his hands on Sangria and make her pay for what she had done. Spirits only knew what else she could have planned against his family. It made his heart nearly stop beating altogether.

Richard couldn't help the intense ominous feeling that seemed to press in on him, warning him that something was very wrong with all of this. He knew that there was a good possibility that this was an elaborate plan by Sangria, but he didn't care. He wanted to get his hands on her, to take her down and end this threat to his family.

He wasn't about to let Sangria get another shot at his family or at destroying what he loved most. He was determined to meet her head-on even if it cost him his life. As long as his family was safe, he could die happy.

For his Kahlan and his children, he'd give everything.

"We need to be prepared for anything," Richard suddenly announced.

"I know," she replied with a frown. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Even if it's a trap, I still have to go after her, Nicci," he firmly told her, his chestnut eyes darkening and clouding with determination.

"I know that too," she nodded her head in agreement. "That's why I wanted to come with you. You'll need someone to watch your back for you."

"If it's a trap, I want you to get away as quickly as possible," he instructed her.

"Richard," Nicci scowled. "I'm not going to leave you in the hands of Sangria."

"I can take care of myself," he shook his head. "I'm going to need you alive in case there are others involved that could be coming after my family. I'll need you to head them off. Leave Sangria to me."

Nicci appraised him for a long moment, her scowl deepening the longer she thought about it. She didn't like this plan at all, but knew his mind was made up. And when that happened, she knew there was no changing it.

The sorceress swore to herself that she would do whatever was necessary to make sure Richard made it out of this alive. The thought of losing him caused unbearable pain to burn within her. Having to go back and tell Kahlan, to look into his children's eyes and know their father wasn't coming back was too difficult to contemplate.

She'd sooner die than have to do something like that.

Richard cast a sidelong glance at the sorceress. He knew what she was thinking. "I mean it, Nicci," he snapped. "You leave me behind in order to protect my family above all else."

Nicci remained silent for several moments before finally responding. "Only after I have done everything possible to make sure you're safe," she replied with equal stubbornness.

"Nicci…" he began, his anger rising.

"Richard, I am not going back to the People's Palace to tell Kahlan I left you behind," she spat out, turning her heated gaze upon him. "I refuse to have to tell her I didn't do everything in my power to save you. You expect me to be able to look into Kahlan's eyes….your children's eyes…and not know in my heart I did everything I could to bring you back to them?"

The heat in her voice was like flames of fire licking at his skin. It somewhat smothered his own anger that had risen inside of him, momentarily quelling the blaze. He knew she had a point. He knew he was asking her to do something that went against everything they both knew and felt, but his family came first above all, especially himself.

"I just can't let anything happen to Kahlan or my children, Nicci," he told her, his voice losing some of the heat it had just held but none of the resolve.

"I don't want anything happening to them either, but I'm also not going to turn tail and run at the first sign of trouble either," she said a little calmer. "I came to help you capture Sangria, to make sure you return safely home and that is exactly what I'll going to do."

Richard released a ragged breath, appreciating the sorceress's commitment to him. He had a bad feeling he was definitely going to need her help in order to make it out of this. As easy as it all sounded, he knew it was going to be far from it.

There had to be a reason that Sangria allowed herself to suddenly be caught after evading his men for the last two weeks. Maybe she was tired of running or maybe it was a different reason altogether. Whatever her reasons were, he knew it couldn't be good.

Sangria had come too far to get what she wanted, losing her twin brother in the process. She wasn't going to give up so easily now. There had to be an ulterior motive to it all.

He just feared finding out what that motive was.

XXX

Sangria's gaze surveyed the large room, her eyes gleaming at all that she had been able to acquire. Everything was finally coming together. All she needed now was Richard and Kahlan Rahl.

Once she had both of them, she'd be able to avenge her brother's death. They would both curse the day they had ever met her. She paused by a chair, her fingers lightly caressing the cool steal of the chains. She began to picture Richard Rahl helplessly chained to the chair, Kahlan begging her to release her dear husband, but she wouldn't. She'd never let him go.

Kahlan would soon know what it was like to watch a loved one die right before her eyes. She would make Kahlan watch as she tortured Richard mercilessly, force her to look into her husband's eyes and hear his pleading cries for her help, knowing full well it was all her fault that it was happening to him.

"This plan had better work this time, Sangria."

Sangria looked up to find her cohort standing in the dimly lit shadows of the room. "It will work," she bit out, her entire body tensing with the woman's presence. "I will have Richard and Kahlan Rahl as well as my revenge and you will have what you want."

"If it doesn't work, you will be the one to pay the price," the woman snapped as she moved into the light and revealing her features.

Although younger than Sangria, the woman's face was set in a severe expression of hatred that made her look older than her years. Sangria wasn't the least bit intimidated by her. She was powerful in her own right, someone to be reckoned with as well.

Sangria had more up her sleeve than her alliance knew about. She was no fool especially when it came to dealing with a powerful woman such as her.

"I told you I would get you what you want," Sangria coldly replied, standing her ground.

"You didn't deliver the Confessor twins as promised," she bluntly said. "Why should I believe you now? I should've just killed you and been done with it."

"That was not my fault," Sangria snarled. "That vile witch Kahlan Rahl murdered my brother."

"You knew the risks going into it," she shot back. "You can't go up against Richard and Kahlan Rahl without expecting causalities."

"But it was my brother!" Sangria seethed. "She will pay dearly for it if it's the last thing I do!"

"You should have been better prepared," she calmly said, her deadly glare piercing straight through the seer.

Sangria practically trembled with the rage boiling within her. She had lost her twin brother, the other half of her. How was she supposed to just pick up and move on from that like Sabinus had meant absolutely nothing to her?

"We were as prepared as we could possibly be," Sangria fumed, her fists clenched stiffly at her sides. "I wouldn't be so flippant about my brother's murder if I were you or you will find I am not a very nice person to deal with, Indera."

Indera gazed at her in amusement, a single brown eyebrow perfectly arching in surprise at the seer's threat. "You would dare threaten me?" she asked, her icy voice creating a notable chill in the air. "You do realize who you are dealing with?"

"I do, but do you?" Sangria asked with equal venom. "I may not be like you, but I am powerful in my own right. I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss me…or turn your back to me."

"And I wouldn't be so quick to underestimate my patience," Indera ground out. "You are on very thin ice, Sangria, so I would tread very carefully if I were you."

Sangria clenched her jaw and clicked her fingernails, trying to control the fury roiling inside of her. She knew she was going to have to play nice at least for now if she was going to get Richard Rahl. She hated to admit that she needed their help, but if she wanted revenge on the Mother Confessor, she was going to have to swallow her pride for the time being.

"I will get you what you want," Sangria spat out. "And then we are done. Our partnership is over."

"I will be the one to tell you when this little association has run its course," Indera shot back. "I still want those Confessor twins."

Sangria blanched despite herself. "Once I have taken care of Richard and Kahlan, their children should be easy prey."

"'Should be' and 'is' are two very different things, my dear Sangria," she reminded her. "If this doesn't get me what I want, I will personally skin you alive and throw your worthless body to the gars to feast on."

Sangria swallowed hard as she watched Indera turn to leave. She felt a sudden nervous flutter erupt in the pit of her stomach, one that told her she was in far deeper than she had first realized.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** For those waiting on the sequel to my fic Marked, I'll be starting that as soon as I'm done with this fic so hang on tight! I haven't forgotten about it! :)**

**Chapter 7**

Kahlan ground her teeth, doing her best to keep her steadily swelling frustration in check. She moved briskly through the halls, knowing that Holland, Garren and Zedd were fighting to keep up with her, but she wasn't about to slow down for even a moment.

She couldn't believe that he was actually here now. He couldn't have picked a worse possible time to suddenly show up after all these years. She was definitely not in the mood to deal with him especially when she was having trouble with Richard.

Reaching the diplomatic suites designated for the most elite, Kahlan suddenly stopped, spinning on her heel to face the three men who had been following her, her skirt swishing in an elegant circle around her ankles. All three came to an abrupt halt, nearly knocking each other over and noticing the resolve blazing in her sapphire eyes.

"Wait here," she ordered.

Garren immediately frowned, his gray eyes narrowing despite the authoritative, non-negotiable tone of her voice. "Kahlan, I don't…" he began to argue.

"I'll be fine, Garren," she firmly said.

"You know how I feel about him," he fumed, folding his large muscular arms against his even more muscular chest.

"I know," she patiently replied. "I feel the same way, but he's still a dignitary and is to be treated as such."

"I still don't like this, Kahlan," Garren ground out. "You know he can't be trusted."

"I can handle him," she stated. She placed a reassuring hand on his arm, squeezing it affectionately. "It will be fine...I promise."

Garren scowled as Kahlan abruptly turned and entered the suite, leaving the three men staring at the door. Holland and Zedd immediately turned to look at Garren standing between them, a thousand questions flooding both of their minds.

"What exactly was that all about?" Zedd demanded to know, his wiry white eyebrows knitting together in confused irritation.

"What's going on, Garren?" Holland asked, his hands settling on his hips. "Do you know this guy?"

"Unfortunately, a little too well," Garren sneered. "Prince Tristan Kabay is from Tashon south of Aydindril. His father is King Preston who likes to throw his weight around, claiming to be in tight with the Council of Aydindril and the Mother Confessor."

"But he causes trouble?" Zedd guessed.

"Yes and no," Garren frowned. "It's nothing overly malicious. It's just sneaky and under-handed, always trying to gain special privileges over the other regions and kingdoms of the Midlands."

"So he's a snake in the grass," Holland said more as a statement than a question, not liking the sound of things. "And I'm sure the rotten apple doesn't fall far from the rotten tree."

"No, it doesn't," Garren agreed with obvious disgust. "Prince Tristan is just as bad if not worse. Before Kahlan left to find the Seeker in Westland, Prince Tristan had begged his father to work out an arranged marriage between him and Kahlan.

"Since his father was in Aydindril all the time for council meetings, Tristan practically grew up at the Confessor's Palace and therefore doesn't possess any real fear of them despite what Confessors are capable of."

"But he must know that they could never be together without being confessed," Zedd groused.

"He never cared if he was confessed to her or not. He was always in love with Kahlan regardless of her magic," Garren shook his head. "He just wanted her so much. The Mother Confessor was about to allow the marriage knowing that a powerful ally like the Prince mated with an even more powerful Confessor like Kahlan would produce strong Confessor daughters."

"What changed?" Holland asked.

"Darken Rahl," Garren and Zedd both said in perfect unison, the old Wizard finally seeing how everything had fallen into place.

"Right," Garren nodded to Zedd. "The threat was becoming too great to ignore and things were quickly spiraling out of control. The Mother Confessor at the time had to send the strongest Confessor there was without the Mother Confessor herself going. At the time, Confessors were being hunted like animals and killed by D'Haran Quads so time was of the essence. The marriage never took place."

"Thank the Spirits for that," Zedd growled, his wrinkles deepening with his frown. "And thank the Spirits even more that Richard isn't here now. If he found out about any of this, there's no telling how he would react."

"I wonder what Prince Tristan wants now after all this time," Holland gave voice to his fear. "It's not like Lady Kahlan is free to marry any longer. She and Lord Rahl are happily married with little ones now. She wouldn't leave Lord Rahl for any reason."

"We all know that, but he might not," Garren replied. "He could still be sniffing around for a wife, hoping to steal Kahlan away from Richard."

"Well, Kahlan will put him in his place," Zedd proudly stated with a smug grin on his face. "She will let him know in no uncertain terms that he is not welcome here."

"Let's hope he'll listen," Holland said with a heavy sigh.

"He will or he'll have to deal with us," Garren replied.

"Was Kahlan against the arranged marriage?" Zedd suddenly asked.

Garren released a ragged breath before he responded, rubbing the back of his head as he considered the Wizard's question. "I believe so, but I can't help thinking there was a part of her that had been rather taken with him. Prince Tristan has quite the charismatic personality and the looks to match. He turned the head of just about every woman in Aydindril. It would have been next to impossible not to have been flattered by his attention regardless of his ways."

Zedd stroked his chin as he considered the things Garren had just told him. He didn't like the fact that this Prince suddenly appeared here after all this time. He didn't like this one bit.

XXX

Kahlan stood in the master greeting room, patiently waiting for Prince Tristan to make an appearance. Normally, she wouldn't tolerate waiting like this, but it was Tristan and she knew how best to handle him and his ego. It was easier to just play his little game and see what it was that he wanted then to exert her authority over him and demand answers.

Of course, she'd only give him so much pull on the leash before she firmly jerked him back into place.

She smoothed a hand over her white Confessor's dress, suddenly feeling a subtle sense of nervousness drift over her. She didn't know why she would be feeling like this. It was only Tristan Kabay and it wasn't like she still had any feelings for him anyways. She was completely in love with Richard despite the hurt that still permeated her heart, the sudden distance between them.

The door suddenly opened at the other end of the large room, a tall handsome man with broad shoulders and dark hair entering. Watching him as he approached, Kahlan was quickly reminded how dashing Prince Tristan Kabay truly was.

His short dark hair was neatly trimmed as was the stubble that lined his jaw. His piercing blue eyes danced at the sight of her, perfectly matching the deep blue of his jacket.

"Kahlan!" he excitedly greeted with a wide smile as he quickly closed the distance between them. Tristan immediately took both of her hands in his, squeezing them affectionately as he bowed his head in reverence to her status and authority. "I am deeply honored that you could take time out of your busy schedule to see me."

Kahlan couldn't help but smile in response, her irritation with his unexpected arrival swiftly dissipating. She had forgotten how charming he could be as well. She found that it was actually good to see him, comforting to see an old friend from Aydindril. "It's good to see you, Tristan," she warmly replied. "What brings you all the way here from Tashon?"

"You…actually," he admitted, keeping a tight hold on her hand as he led her to a nearby couch, motioning for her to take a seat.

Kahlan felt her stomach flip with his words, her heart beginning to race. Tristan had never kept his feelings for her a secret, relentlessly pursuing her despite her resistance or her constant reminders of what she was.

Settling down on the couch beside him now, she feared his feelings hadn't changed over the years. She gently pulled her hand from his to adjust her skirt, feeling a little uneasy with his nearness. Tristan didn't seem to notice as he moved to sit close beside her, recapturing her hand in his once more.

"Tristan, you have to know that I'm married to Richard Rahl now," she told him, hooking a raven curl behind her ear. "I have three children with him now."

"I heard and I'm very happy for you," he told her, his expression refusing to reveal what he was really feeling on the inside. "You look…amazing, Kahlan. I never thought that it would be possible for you to become any more beautiful, but it seems you have."

Kahlan lowered her eyes under his intense gaze, her cheeks warming with his words. "Tristan," she softly chided.

"I mean it, Kahlan," he adamantly declared. "You are positively breathtaking."

She smiled nervously, knowing she needed to change the subject quickly. "So what have you been doing since I last saw you," she asked. "Have you married?"

"I've been too busy marry," he shook his head, his smile faltering. "Besides, there never seemed to be another woman who could quite compare to you."

"What brings you here, Tristan?" she finally asked, pulling her hand free from his.

Tristan's face grew somber. "My father…" he paused, drawing a deep breath before continuing. "He died a couple of months ago."

"Oh, Tristan," Kahlan said, her hands immediately finding his arm. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Thank you," he softly replied, averting his eyes. "It was difficult watching him waste away like he did, ravaged by an illness that had no cure."

Memories of Michael flooded her mind, remembering how difficult it was to watch him suffer and die, her father in the same boat. "I can imagine, Tristan," she murmured, sincerely saddened by the news. "I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"I appreciate that, Kahlan," he nodded his head. "It helps seeing you again, though."

"It's good to see you too," she admitted with a small smile. "What bring you here? It has to be more than just a social call for you to come all this way."

"It is," he answered her, his face brightening some. "And I would love to discuss it with you tonight over dinner if you would be my guest. Your husband Richard is more than welcome to come too."

Kahlan was momentarily taken aback by his request, the reminder of Richard causing her heart to clench painfully in her chest. "Richard…is not here at the moment," she told him, forcing her Confessor's mask to remain firmly in place. "He's away taking care of some business in another town, but I would love to meet with you for dinner."

Tristan released a sigh of relief. "I would be most honored, Mother Confessor," he grinned as he stood to his feet to escort her to the door. He suddenly paused, turning to take her hands in his once more. "I know I was an arrogant self-absorbed excuse of a young man when you last knew me, Kahlan, but I'm not that same person anymore. I've changed and I hope to show you that."

Kahlan smiled with his words, sensing that he was telling her the truth. "It's good to see you again, Tristan," she softly said. "I look forward to tonight."

Tristan smiled, closing the door behind her as she left. He could hardly wait until tonight.

XXX

"What?" Cara exclaimed.

"Just hold on and hear me out," Garren cautioned, holding his hands up in front of him.

"You better start explaining right now," Cara growled. "Who exactly is this Prince?"

"He's Prince Tristan Kabay from Tashon," he tried to explain. "He was supposed to marry Kahlan before she had to leave for Westland to find Richard in order to stop Darken Rahl."

Cara was stunned by this sudden revelation, her brain fighting to comprehend it all. "Why didn't you ever tell me any of this before?"

"To tell you the truth, I had forgotten about it," he shrugged. "Kahlan was with Richard when you all returned from stopping the Keeper and they could actually be together without him being confessed so I assumed that was the end of the whole arranged marriage to Prince Tristan."

"Well, it's obviously not," Cara scowled. "If he thinks he's going to try to break up Richard and Kahlan's marriage, he's going to find out what an agiel feels like."

"We do need to keep a close eye on him," Garren admitted. "His intentions are not always well-known. When he wants something, he stops at nothing until he gets it, using whatever means necessary."

"That's not very reassuring," the Mord'Sith frowned. "Do you have any idea what he wants now?"

"No," Garren scowled. "He's having dinner tonight with Kahlan in his suite."

Cara suddenly smirked. "Like Lord Rahl will allow that to happen."

"That's the other problem," Garren slowly said, not wanting to be the one to have to tell his wife the news.

"What other problem?" Cara ground out, her smile quickly morphing back into a scowl.

"Richard is gone," he informed her, bracing himself for the enraged onslaught to come.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" she hissed, her fists planted firmly on her hips.

"He and Nicci left before dawn this morning for Caprice," he told her. "Sangria was found there."

"You let them go alone, didn't you?" she glared at him.

"It's not like I had much of a choice," Garren shot back, not the least bit daunted by his wife's ire. "Richard didn't want to be slowed down by bringing along Mord'Sith or D'Haran soldiers."

"You never let him make his own decisions or allow him to go off alone like that," she snapped. "I thought I taught you that."

"He's not alone, Cara," he calmly replied. "Nicci is with him, remember?"

"And yet he still manages to find his way into more trouble than he can handle."

Garren made his way to her, his hands finding her shoulders, his lips her forehead. "Richard is a grown man who is also a war wizard," he reminded her. "And he's being accompanied by a very powerful sorceress. I'm sure he'll be more than fine."

"He's probably walking right into a trap," she groused.

"Richard is fully aware of the possibility," he informed her. "He just wants to find Sangria and finish this once and for all. I don't think he'll be able to move on until he does. He hasn't been himself since all of this with Sangria started and then with Michael's death."

"Great," Cara sigh heavily in obvious exasperation. "And while he's off playing Lord Rahl, he may lose Kahlan in the process."

Garren frowned with Cara's words. "Richard is not going to lose Kahlan, Cara."

"Why else would this Prince Tristan be here except to steal Kahlan away for himself?"

"Do you really think Kahlan would betray Richard?" Garren snapped, his own anger rising with her insinuation.

"No, of course not," Cara immediately replied. "I'm just saying if this Prince has his sights set on Kahlan and he's as devious as you said he was, their marriage could be in real trouble."

Garren didn't like what Cara was saying, but he knew Prince Tristan too well to believe that he was here for any other reason than to steal Kahlan away from Richard. He'd been in love with Kahlan since he was young. He imagined the Prince's feelings hadn't changed all that much over the years.

The whole notion of Kahlan leaving Richard for Tristan was ludicrous. Kahlan and Richard were so in love even a blind man could recognize it. What worried him was the fact that Richard had been withdrawing from everyone since Michael's death. Even Kahlan had to be feeling the effects of his distant behavior. How long would she be able to tolerate him pushing her away?

Cara studied him for a moment, the look on his face causing her stomach to lurch. "What?" she asked him suspiciously. "What is it?"

Garren quickly shook his head, doing his best to banish the dreadful thought or the uneasy feeling that had crept over him. "It's probably nothing to worry about," he tried to reassure her, but it fell flat.

"What's nothing?"

"Richard's just been very withdrawn the last couple of weeks since Michael's death," he explained. "I just hope everything's alright with him."

"Well, if it's not, I'll be the first in line to kick him back into place."

Garren smiled at his wife. "You know you're so beautiful when you're all fired up."

Cara tilted her head in surprise. "You can't actually find me the least bit attractive," she shook her head in amazement. "I just had a baby. There is nothing remotely beautiful about me right now."

Garren smirked, playfully wiggling his eyebrows at her. "I most definitely think you are very beautiful," he murmured as he closed the distance between them, his arms snaking around her waist. "And I wouldn't mind showing you just how absolutely beautiful you are to me."

Garren's mouth was soon on hers as he pulled her closer against him, his hands roaming over her back. A soft moan filled the air as he began the delicious descent down her throat, her head tilting back with his attention to her.

Her fingers slid up the back of his neck and into his long wavy hair, wrapping it around her slender fingers and holding on for dear life. Spirits, she had missed him, missed feeling him buried so deeply within her. She needed him, wanted him.

"Garren…" she gasped as his teeth lightly raked over her skin. "I want you…now…"

Garren's lips curled against her neck as he kissed his way to her ear. "Are you sure you're ready for me?" he murmured, his breath tickling her ear and creating a ripple of gooseflesh over her skin.

"Yes," breathlessly replied before turning her head and smashing her lips against his.

His hands slid down her sides and grabbed her thighs, pulling her legs up to wrap around his waist. He wanted her so desperately right now, resolved to not let anything keep him from being with his wife right now.


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE****:** Eye for an Eye

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlove®

**CHARACTERS****: **Richard / Kahlan

**RATING****: **R/M

**WARNINGS****:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

**TIMELINE****: **Anything up through S2

**DISCLAIMER****:** I'm completely obsessed with the show Legend of the Seeker and all things Richard and Kahlan. I love to write about them even though they cancelled my show and now I'm fighting to get it back!

**SUMMARY****: ** Sequel to my fic _Deception_, Richard deals with the death of his son Michael while an enemy seeks revenge.

**Chapter 8**

Kahlan made her way to Tristan's suite; her heart suddenly feeling a little lighter than it had been in the last few weeks. For some reason seeing a familiar face from her home, even if it was Prince Tristan, had somehow managed to lift her spirits, helped to take a small measure of the painful sting out of the distance Richard had put between them, making love with her only to abruptly leave her the next morning.

It still hurt that he had left like that without even waking her to at least talk to her, kiss her goodbye or without even leaving her a note. She swallowed back her aching heart, wanting at least one evening without feeling the heavy weight that lived in her chest now, the sorrow and anger that Richard's recent behavior had created within her.

She was anxious to hear how things had been in Aydindril over the last year since she had been gone. There was a part of her that longed to return home for a visit, to take the children back to the Confessor's Palace. Spirits, Edmund and Aggie hadn't even seen Aiden let alone the twins.

She felt overwhelming homesickness well up in her like a fountain, taking her by surprise. She hadn't realized how much she missed Aydindril until she'd seen Tristan.

When Richard returned home, she was going to have to talk to him about going back for a visit. She thought it would do him some good to get away from here for a while. She wanted some uninterrupted time alone with him, to be able to show him some of her favorite places that she hadn't been able to take him to before. She wanted to connect with him again, to get back to the way things had been before Deryn and Michael had arrived.

With a new plan in mind, she suddenly felt a little better. She was sure that Richard would go to Aydindril with her. They wouldn't be gone forever.

Reaching Tristan's suite, Kahlan nodded to the Tashon soldiers standing guard outside their king's chambers. They bowed their heads in reverence to the Mother Confessor before turning and opening the elaborately carved wooden doors to bid her entrance.

She entered to find the main greeting room dimly lit with candles and a small fire softly crackling in the fireplace to help ward off the evening chill that still clung to the early spring air.

Tristan suddenly appeared from the bedchambers, closing the door behind him. His face immediately lit up at the site of her, a large smile breaking across his handsome face.

"Kahlan," he cheerfully greeted as he made his way to her. "You look positively stunning tonight. I'm so glad you could join me."

"Thank you," Kahlan smiled in response, allowing him to take her hand and lead her towards the open doors on the other side of the room that led outside.

Stepping out onto the balcony, Kahlan was stunned to find a small table elegantly set and waiting for them. Candles lined the entire balcony creating a soft glow that seemed to wrap around and embrace them, holding them in their own private world.

"Tristan," Kahlan softly gasped his name as she took in the scene before her. "It's beautiful. You didn't have to go to all of this trouble just for me."

"It was no trouble at all," he grinned, pleased with her reaction. "Just tell your fine staff here at the Palace what you would like and they make it all happen for you."

"Still, it was very nice of you to think to do this," she said as he led her to the intimate table waiting for them.

Tristan immediately pulled Kahlan's chair out for her, gently pushing her chair in after she'd sat down. He did his best to keep his focus on the evening he'd planned and not how breathtaking Kahlan looked or her exhilarating scent that was making him lightheaded.

He quickly moved to sit down in the chair beside her, finding it difficult to breathe as he gazed at her. The candle light created a warm soft radiance around her, dancing in her blue eyes that seemed to sparkle like the rarest jewels.

Kahlan truly hoped that Tristan wasn't here to try to persuade her to leave Richard and return to Aydindril. Despite the problems they were having now, she loved Richard with all her heart. Nothing could ever change that love.

"So what brings you here, Tristan," Kahlan asked as she reached for her glass of wine. "I'm sure it can't just be me."

"You are the main reason that I came," he replied, laying his cloth napkin across his lap as a servant brought their dinner to their table. "I've always wanted to visit the magnificent People's Palace. You being here was the perfect excuse to finally come. I do admit, though, I do have a personal reason for being here that does involve you."

Kahlan felt a tremble in the pit of her stomach with his words, but fought back the nervous sensation. "And what would that be?"

Tristan smiled at her, his ocean blue eyes practically dancing with secrets that Kahlan was almost too afraid to discover. "I want to save that for later," he told her, his voice suddenly mysterious and making the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "I want to catch up with you first. It's been so long since I've seen you and yet it seems just like yesterday you were leaving to find the Seeker in Westland."

Kahlan couldn't have agreed more with him. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she had left her home and everything she'd ever known to search for the prophesied Seeker of Truth who would save the world from Darken Rahl.

Even now, she was still amazed at how drastically her life had changed since then. She never would've guessed that she would've fallen so deeply in love with her Seeker or that he could love her in return. The fact that he loved her beyond her powerful magic still amazed her, making her head spin with the incomprehensibility of it all.

"Well, as you already know, I married Richard and we have twin daughters Paige and Priya and a son Aiden."

"How are you able to have a son?" he asked, surprised by the fact.

"It's a very long story, but Aiden doesn't possess my Confessor magic," she told him, the pride she held in being able to give Richard a son evident in her voice.

"I'm very happy for you, Kahlan," he smiled, reaching over and covering her hand with his. "Although, I can't say that I'm not extremely jealous of Richard. He married a very beautiful, amazing woman."

Kahlan felt her cheeks grow warm with his words. She could tell that he was being sincere which stunned her even more. Tristan had been known for his flattery and incredibly charming ways. This, however, was different somehow. She was beginning to think that maybe Tristan had changed over the years. She was beginning to see him in a whole new light, one that almost scared her.

"Richard is a very noble, extraordinary man," she told him. "I don't think I've ever been this happy in my whole life."

Tristan swallowed hard with her words. He could see the way her bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle even brighter when she said Richard's name. He could see the love that she felt for the Lord Rahl of D'Hara. It caused his heart to sink like a stone in his chest.

Watching her walk out of his life that day had been one of the hardest moments of his entire life.

Kahlan watched as Tristan's face fell a little. She didn't want to hurt him but leaving Richard wasn't even an option in her mind. She loved him too much, didn't want to live a life without him.

"You know the day you left for Westland was one of the worst days of my life," he softly said, his gaze falling to his plate of untouched food. "I wanted to die that day."

"Oh, Tristan," Kahlan replied, squeezing his hand. "I never meant to hurt you. I…I had to leave, I had to find the Seeker."

"I know…in my head I know and understand, but it's my heart that doesn't want to accept it," he admitted. "You were always destined to be so much more than just a simple queen of a small region in the Midlands, Kahlan. You were always meant for greater things. You were destined to save the world and you did that…twice."

Kahlan shook her head in disagreement. "It wasn't me, Tristan," she said. "It was Richard. He is an amazingly gifted man. He's the reason that we're where we are today, the reason the world is safe again."

"He couldn't have done it without you, Kahlan," he told her. "I've heard the stories of your adventures and how you were able to seal the rifts and stop the Keeper."

Kahlan chuckled softly, mostly out of nervous embarrassment. "I'm sure that those stories have been greatly exaggerated," she replied, taking another drink of wine. "I can only begin to imagine what you're heard and let me tell you, none of it's likely true."

"I heard of your supreme bravery and skill, your ability to survive one dreadful situation after another that you were thrown into," he said, his voice growing softer…sadder. "How the Seeker was the first man in thousands of years to have fallen so deeply in love with his Confessor that he couldn't be confessed by her."

"I'm sorry, Tristan," she softly said. "I know that things didn't turn out the way that you had wanted, but I just know that there's a woman out there that can love you the way that you deserve."

"I hope you're right," he sighed heavily, forcing a smile that never quite reached his eyes. He drew a deep breath, trying to push his broken heart aside. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

Kahlan immediately broke into a lilting laugh that was like a melodious song to his ears. "How could I ever forget?" she laughingly replied, wiping a sudden stray tear from her eye with the memory. "You knocked me to the ground and almost trampled me like a stampeding horse."

"It was only your second day at the Confessor's Palace too," he laughed as well. "What a welcome that had to be."

"I know," she agreed. "Nothing says welcome to Aydindril like being nearly run over."

"It wasn't that bad," he said in mock indignation.

"I had a black eye for a week from where your head collided with my face," she reminded him.

"That was still better than what I got," he told her. "After father was through with me, I couldn't sit down for a week. It was a very painful way to learn not to be running through the Confessor's Palace."

Kahlan bit her bottom lip to stifle the laughter that continued to bubble up within her. "And then he made you come and personally apologize to me. I thought you were going to faint."

"That's because you'd already somehow managed to work your magic and captured my heart," he confessed, gazing at her with those intense eyes. "I always got so nervous and tongue-tied around you. You know, you're the only one who has ever been able to do that to me."

"You seem just fine now," she told him.

"Tell that to the hundreds of butterflies in my stomach right now."

Kahlan pursed her lips, suppressing a smile as she stared at him. She could still hardly believe that Tristan was here with her now. She suddenly realized it had been far too long since she'd been this happy, too long since she'd been able to laugh like this.

She decided it felt good. In fact…it felt great.

XXX

Richard sat staring into the campfire, the tiny orange sparks of the fire twirling in the air, snapping and popping and being swallowed up into the darkness of night. He absentmindedly played with a long stick in his hand, rolling it back and forth, pausing at times to pick at the thin coating of bark covering it, stripping it bare layer by layer.

Despite being camped in the serene confines of the woods with Nicci, he felt like he was a thousand leagues from here…or at least his mind was.

He found himself consumed with the things that Nicci had said to him earlier, doing his best to process it all and make it fit with what his heart and mind was telling him. He just couldn't get it to mesh, couldn't make sense of it all.

Richard raked his fingers back through his hair in heated frustration, the dark ugly stain on his soul a glaring reminder of his failures. He didn't know how he was going to be able to get past all of this, allow himself to come to terms with what had happened as well as his inability to prevent it.

He knew that he needed to get a grip on his emotions before they dragged him even deeper into that black swirling eddy that seemed to live within his soul. It scared him to know that such a fierce imbalance lived inside of him, ready to snatch him away.

Memories of being pulled into it during his training session with Nicci still made him shudder with dread, leaving him unnerved and more unsure of himself than he already was.

Whatever was happening to him was dragging him further and further away from the people that he cared about, from the woman he loved more than life itself.

Closing his eyes, he decided to try to touch his Han again on his own, needing to find out what was wrong with him. Dropping the stick, he placed his hands on his knees as he began to run through the breathing exercises Nicci had taught him.

He focused his thoughts, his breathing as he forced himself to relax. He felt a warm sensation begin to drift over and through him. He focused on the slow steady thump of his heart, the soft whisper of his breath passing through his slightly parted lips.

He thrust aside the aching he felt inside of him, the longing for Kahlan that continually lived within his soul. He pushed away the guilt and self-loathing he'd been harboring deep in his heart, his anger and fears, his worry as well as his dread.

Richard knew that he had to find a way of mending the imbalance inside of him if he was ever going to be able to move on and put his life back together again.

He was growing more desperate with every passing day to get back to the way things had been before Sangria had kidnapped his daughters, before Deryn had suddenly showed up with Michael and turned his life upside down.

He wanted to get back to the place where he wasn't afraid of losing Kahlan's love for him. He wanted to be the man that she had fallen in love with and had married, not the horrible monster that he felt he had somehow turned into.

Through all of this, he had somehow lost his way, lost his sense of self and he didn't know what to do in order to find his way again. All he knew was that if he didn't find a way to deal with this, a way to come to terms with all that had happened he could lose Kahlan, his children. He couldn't cope with that thought.

His fingers gripped his knees tightly as he strained to touch his Han, plunging past layer upon layer of subconsciousness. He pushed himself past the raging storm of emotions that continually brewed within him, searching for that warm soft glow of his Han.

He focused his thoughts on Kahlan, bringing her breathtaking image to the forefront of his thoughts. A soft gasp slipped unbidden from his lips as he poured all of his attention into her. He whispered her name, a desperate yearning plea on his lips that was quickly swallowed up in the crackling of the fire before him.

His heart began to beat a little harder, a little faster, a flood of warm arousal washing through him. He found himself longing to hold her, to feel the softness of her skin beneath his fingers, to breathe in her intoxicating scent, to hear his name as a breathless moan on her lips as his body moved against hers.

He felt his breaths growing more exerted, his body awakening once more with a need so heated he thought he might come undone right there. He tried to control his breathing, to push aside the sensual thoughts, the memories of making love to Kahlan the night before, but it was more than difficult. He had never in his whole life needed anyone like he needed Kahlan, physically craved her.

A sudden rush of warmth welled up inside of him, bathing him in a soft warm glow of radiance. He could feel his Han, could touch it…almost see it. It was such a thrilling feeling, an intense rush of magic through his veins. It inundated him, leaving him a little lightheaded.

Richard could see the bright glow in the midst of the darkness, strained towards it with all of his might. He needed to learn how to control and manipulate it at will in order to protect his family from the constant dangers swarming around them like a fierce pack of hungry gars.

Thoughts of his children began to rise to the surface of his mind, images of Paige, Priya, and Aiden taking shape and causing a painful sharp gasp to rise in his throat. Spirits, he missed them so much, longed to see them.

He knew he hadn't seen them much over the last couple of weeks, but he feared failing them. He couldn't keep Michael from dying. How could he keep his children he'd had with Kahlan safe? How would he ever be able to look Kahlan in the eye if something happened to one of their children and he hadn't been able to stop it from happening?

Spirits, he was the damn Seeker of Truth, a war wizard, prophesied to take down every evil and stop all the wrongs in the world and he couldn't even stop a little boy from dying…his little boy.

Richard felt a sudden sharp pain shoot through his chest, the tendrils of panic and dread rising up again like vipers. He fought the rising sense of terror that gripped him, the ugly darkness he could feel tugging at him again.

He tried to focus on the quiet peace of his Han instead of that darkness, tried to focus on Kahlan. As he waited for his Han to respond, the face of a man suddenly appeared in his mind, someone that he had never seen before. He appeared to be someone important, powerful and wealthy.

Stunned, he focused his thoughts, tried to figure out why this man's face would unexpectedly appear in his mind like this. It had to be a vision of some kind, but those seemed to visit him in his sleep, not like this when he was wide awake.

Richard watched as the man turned, revealing Kahlan standing behind him. His heart leapt at the sight of her, but quickly sank as the man took her hand in his and kissed it. She smiled at the man, the smile she saved for no one, but him, her Seeker.

Hot jealousy seared through his veins as the image suddenly disappeared just as swiftly and unexpectedly as it had first appeared, leaving him rattled to the very core of his being.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Cara lay in bed, watching her handsome husband as he began to get dressed. Her green eyes drank in every delicious curve, each muscular plane as her hungry gaze devoured his abdominals, the defining cut of his hip.

"You know you keep staring at me like that and I'll never leave," he told her, amusement coloring his voice.

"Just admiring," she lightly replied, finding she was feeling a little better than she had since Caiden's birth.

Talking to Kahlan in the garden the other day had helped a little, making love with Garren definitely helping to mend her heart and yet the pain still lingered. The fear and sense of failure. The heartache of loss.

"Well, if you keep admiring, I'm just going to have to come back to that bed and take care of you again," he chuckled softly.

"No one is stopping you," she purred seductively.

Garren's eyes darkened to a stormier shade of gray with her enticing words. His entire body longed to take her again, but he had duties that he had to attend to. He wanted to check on Kahlan and find out what had happened last night with Tristan. He didn't trust the charming prince as far as he could hurl him.

Fastening his breeches, he wandered over to the bed. Leaning over her, he kissed her passionately, her hands coming up to stroke his chest. Wanting more, she quickly pulled him down on top of her, taking him by surprise.

"You are so inhabitable," he huskily murmured against her lips as he molded his body to hers.

She slid her arms around him, keeping him where she wanted him which was on top of her. She spread her legs, allowing him to settle more firmly against her in an unashamed effort to entice him to stay a while longer.

"Cara…" he groaned as her hands slipped between them and began unfastening his breeches.

"Just stay a little longer," she whispered into his ear, her tongue sneaking out to push him over the edge and seal the deal.

A throaty moan told her that she had won as he lifted his hips, allowing her to set him free. She quickly began stroking him, a shiver racing through her as she felt him expanding and hardening in her hand.

Popping himself up on an elbow, Garren swiftly whipped back the sheet that was covering her body and keeping him from getting to her. She smirked wickedly at the hunger in him, his aggressive need so very apparent as he swiftly buried himself deep within her.

Cara cried out at the sheer pleasure of feeling him inside of her again. It was an incredible feeling she craved, a deep connection with him that she so desperately needed. She arched her back and lifted her hips as he began to slide in and out of her, her legs moving to wrap securely around him.

Garren kissed her deeply, his hands exploring her body, relishing the feel of her soft skin, her feminine curves and the feel of her wet heat so tight around him it was making his head spin wildly.

"Cara…" he moaned as he broke the kiss to suck in a deep breath.

The sound of Caiden's whimpering cries broke through the thick haze of passion that filled their bedchamber. Cara lifted her head, concern filling her face and replacing the pleasure that had just veiled it.

"Oh no," Garren heavily panted, his hands finding hers and pinning them to the mattress. "You started this…we're going to finish it."

He suddenly thrusted harder faster, causing her to collapse back onto the bed as he pushed them both towards their release. Cara knew she was hardly in a position to argue at that point with Garren on top of her pounding into her with wild abandon. Besides, he had her humming with such a frenzied heat that if she didn't come soon, she swore she'd lose her mind.

Caiden's soft whimpers were quickly drowned out in the furious storm of ecstasy swallowing the lovers whole. Their combined panting gasps and moans grew louder, culminating in a combined cry of rapture.

He kissed her softly, repeatedly brushing his lips against hers as he held her close to him, easing them both back down from their mutual high. "You are the greatest and the worst temptation the Creator ever saw fit to create," he told her as he kissed along her throat.

Cara smirked as she stroked his back, relishing the feel of his weight on top of her. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," he murmured. "I love being addicted to you."

Caiden's cries suddenly grew much more insistent and agitated as they touched and kissed, fondled and teased. "I really should feed him," she told him.

"Yes, I guess I had my turn with you," he smiled devilishly. "Our son deserves some time with his mother now."

Cara smiled at him as he moved off of her. "It's so good to see you smile again, Cara," he softly said as helped her up. "I've missed seeing that smile. I've been so worried about you."

"I'm worry," she replied, averting her eyes.

"Don't be," he frowned. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy," she insisted, reaching for her discarded nightdress and sliding it over her head.

"Not like you used to be," he shook his head. "Not since Caiden was born."

Cara's attempt at another reassuring smile fell away. "I'm fine…really."

"Cara, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" he asked, his handsome face filled with concern as he finished getting dressed again. "No matter how horrible you think it is, you can still tell me and I'll still love you."

"I know," she softly said as she went to the nursery to retrieve their son. "I just need a little time adjusting to everything I guess."

"Cara, you can have all the time in the world you need," he told her as he followed her into Caiden's room.

He watched as Cara picked up their son, carefully cradling him against her chest as she attempted to soothe him. He smiled as he stared at her. Cara looked up, stunned by the expression on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"You," he told her. "You're so beautiful and such an amazing mother."

Cara's heart sank with his words. "I wish that was true."

"Cara, it is true," he insisted, closing the distance between them. "You are so good with Caiden. Look how he calms right down when you hold him, how he curls into your body when you hold him."

The tears she had fought so hard to suppress came springing to life all over again despite her best efforts. Garren gently began wiping them from her cheeks, stunned by how emotional she was. This was so unlike her.

"Cara, what makes you think that you're not a good mother?" he asked, his worry rising.

She quickly turned her back to him, tilting her head down to place a kiss on her son's head cradled against her chest. "It's nothing, Garren," she softly replied. "Please…"

"It's obviously something," he shot back, refusing to back down. "Talk to me, Cara!"

"I abandoned my first son, Garren!" she cried, turning to face him. "He was born and….and then he was gone…dead. I never did anything to stop it or protect him."

Garren stared at her in stunned silence, watching as the tears began to fall faster, harder. "Cara, it wasn't your fault," he told her as he quickly went to her. "Darken Rahl would've killed you if you had interfered."

"I should have done something, though," she continued to sob. "He never had a chance, had no one to fight for him, protect him…not even his own mother."

"Cara," he softly murmured, enveloping her in his arms. "You were broken and trained as a Mord'Sith to obey your master. You had no choice but to follow his orders no matter how vile and appalling they were."

"It's no excuse for what I did, for not trying to save my son," she bitterly replied as she pulled free from his hold on her, tears dripping from her chin, anger blazing in her eyes. "Caiden deserves so much better than me."

"Caiden is blessed to have you as his mother," he heatedly said, grabbing hold of her upper arms. "If I thought for one moment you were the monster that you think you are, I never would've married you or would've had a baby with you, Cara.

"Do you honestly think I would let you near my son if I thought you were an evil person or incapable of taking care of him?"

Cara slowly shook her head, biting her bottom lip. "No," she whispered. "I…I'm just so scared, Garren. What if I'm really not capable of being a good mother?"

"I know you, Cara," he firmly stated. "I know your heart, the kind of woman that you are and I love you. I know that you are an amazing mother if you just give yourself a chance."

Cara nodded, doing her best to rein in her emotions. "I love you…and Caiden," she told him. "I just don't want to fail either of you."

"You will never fail me…or our son," he reassured her, his hands cupping her face. He kissed her softly, using his thumbs to erase her tears. "You're not alone, Cara. We're in this together. We're a team, working together to help each other raise our son."

Cara leaned down to look at Caiden asleep again in her arms, so peaceful and so perfect in every way. She would rather die than hurt him or fail him. He and Garren were everything to her.

"I have to go," Garren told her. "I need to see Kahlan and check on Tristan. I want to make sure that scoundrel isn't up to something."

"I don't like the idea of him being around Kahlan," she agreed, her tears ceasing as her thoughts turned to her friend. "Especially with Lord Rahl gone."

"I'll keep a close eye on him," he reassured her. "We'll talk more tonight, Cara. I love you. Never forget that."

"I love you too," she whispered as he leaned in and kissed her slowly, passionately. "Don't worry; I'll be fine."

"I know," he smiled softly, brushing his nose tenderly against hers. "And I'm going to be here every step of the way to make sure of it."

"You better be," she told him. "Or I'll have to break you."

Garren chuckled softly, brushing one last kiss against her lips before heading towards the door. "Sounds like fun," he smirked. "Let's try it tonight."

Cara shook her head with an amused smile on her lips. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Commander," she said.

"I can't wait to find out," he responded as he left.

Sighing heavily, Cara looked down at Caiden, her smile broadening. He was theirs…hers…and she was going to make sure that she was there for him as long as the good spirits allowed.

XXX

Garren entered the private dining hall to find Kahlan already there feeding the twins. She immediately smiled brightly at him as she looked up, a smile that had long been missing from her face. Too long.

He hated to think that Tristan was the reason for that smile, but it was the only logical explanation. Richard wasn't here.

"Good morning, Garren," she greeted him, her blue sparkling like diamonds once more. "How's Cara doing?"

"She's still struggling but somewhat better I think. She finally shared some things this morning with me about her first son," he told her with a heavy sigh that revealed the inner weight of his heart. He hated seeing his wife hurting like this. "I think she'll be better with time, but it's difficult for her."

"I'm glad she talked to you. I've been worried about her," she admitted. "I can't imagine what she must be going through, having old wounds like that reopened like this."

"I had no idea Caiden's birth would have such an effect on her," he said, settling down in a chair across from her. Priya immediately reached out to her hand to him, giggling loudly when he playfully nibbled at her fingers. "Someone's been eating her oatmeal with her fingers this morning."

Kahlan laughed as she continued to feed Paige. "Someone got impatient just like her father is what actually happened," she confessed. "That and we still haven't quite mastered using a spoon yet."

Garren chuckled softly, his gray eyes dancing with amusement as he reached over to tickle his god-daughter. "I swear Paige and Priya grow cuter every day if that's even possible."

"Dear Spirits, Garren! Don't tell them that," Kahlan shook her head. "I swear these two already know they have you, Richard, and just about every other person in the Palace wrapped around their little fingers."

"It just means their well loved," he replied.

"A little too well loved," she smiled, lightly running her fingers through her daughter's raven hair that was so much like her own.

"So how did dinner go last night with the Prince of Tashon?" Garren asked, his dislike of the man evident in his voice as he began to fill his plate.

"We had a lovely time," she told him. "You'd be surprised, Garren. He's changed. He's not the same man we remember from Aydindril. And he's no longer a Prince. He's the King of Tashon now."

"King Preston died?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, a couple of months ago," she said. "I think it affected him deeply."

"I'm still not convinced," he snorted, taking a bite of toast. "I think he's a wolf in sheep's clothing if you ask me."

Kahlan shook her head in disagreement. "I don't think so, Garren. At least, not this time anyway," she sighed. "There was a genuineness and sincerity in him that I've never seen before."

"I'm sure he's still the charmer," he scowled.

"Most definitely," she readily agreed. "But not in the overbearing way he once was."

Garren appraised her for a long moment, watching as she cleaned Paige's face with her napkin. Although not in love with Tristan before she had abruptly left for Westland, he was certain there had been a part of her that was flattered by his attention and desperate desire to be her mate.

Confessors were so feared, avoided at all cost because of what they could do with their magic and yet Tristan had been the complete opposite. He had been the rare exception.

"Why is he here all of the sudden?"

"I'm not absolutely certain yet," she frowned. "We mostly talked about Aydindril and old times. He said that he'd tell me his reason for coming later."

"That's not very comforting to hear," he muttered. "Are you seeing him again today?"

"Yes, the girls and I are taking him on a tour of the People's Palace."

Garren internally cringed with the news. "Kahlan, please be careful," he warned her. "You know from past experience as well as I do that when it comes to Tristan there's always an ulterior motive behind everything he does or says."

"Don't worry, Garren," Kahlan said as she helped Priya and Paige out of their highchairs. "Tristan is harmless."

"There was a time not so long ago when he wasn't," he reminded her. "He was determined to have you all to himself at all cost."

"I remember," she replied. "I'm telling you I sense a real sincerity in him now, Garren. People can and do change and until he proves otherwise, I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt."

Priya immediately toddled over to Garren, lifting her little arms up into the air. The large Commander swept her up into his arms, tossing her high in the air and earning a delighted squeal.

"I just don't want him weaseling his way into your life and getting between you and Richard."

"I already told him that Richard and I are happily married," she insisted as Paige made her way to Garren as well, not wanting to be left out. "He knows that I love Richard."

"But you're not happy right now, Kahlan," he gently said. "Not with the way Richard's been acting and then abruptly leaving like he did."

Kahlan felt tears beginning to burn behind her eyes but refused to acknowledge them. "No, things aren't the best right now," she softly replied, afraid to test her voice but doing so nonetheless. "But no marriage is ever perfect…not even mine, Garren.

"Richard's just having difficulty accepting what happened to Michael and then Sangria's interference. That doesn't mean that I'm going to leave him for another man. We'll find a way through this. Richard just needs some more time."

"I know, Kahlan," he said, standing to his feet with a girl in each arm. "I never meant to imply that you would just walk away from Richard or your marriage. You and Richard share a love so rare and profound that not even this can destroy it."

Kahlan bit her bottom lip as she nodded her head. "I hope not because…I…I'm with child again."

A broad grin broke across the Commander's face. "Seriously?"

"Afraid so," she admitted with a wry shake of her head. "I can only imagine what people are going to say about me having another baby already."

"I know what I'm thinking," Garren grinned.

Kahlan immediately blushed furiously. "Garren…" she scolded him.

"I'm thinking Cara and I had better get busy or we'll never catch up to you and Richard as far as children."

Kahlan chuckled softly with his words. "I didn't know we were in competition with you and Cara."

"Neither did Cara," he smirked. "I better be sure to pay my wife an extra visit over lunch so we can start evening the odds."

Kahlan covered her mouth to stifle the giggle that rose up in her throat. "You're terrible!"

"And that's exactly what Cara tells me all the time too," he frowned. "Can't imagine why."

"I'll see you later," Kahlan said as Garren kissed each twin on the cheek before setting them down. "I need to go play the hostess and Lady Rahl of D'Hara."

"Just promise me you'll be careful around him," Garren told her again. "If I find out that he's tried something with you, I'll break his neck…which I'm sure will be mild compared to what Richard will do when returns."

A small smile tugged at her lips. "I miss him," she whispered.

"I know you do," he gently replied, taking her hand in his and squeezing it affectionately. "You're not alone, Kahlan. We all love and care about Richard. He'll find his way through this mess and I'm sure finding out that you're carrying his child again will definitely help him."

"I hope so," she murmured before taking each girl's hand in hers and leaving.

Garren watched as they left, his heart feeling unsettled. He couldn't shake the horrible feeling that Tristan was still up to something even now. He just hoped that Richard returned soon before he lost everything he held so dear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Frederick stood near a portico, his eyes locked on the startling sight before him. A frown deepened the fine wrinkles around his mouth as he watched his daughter and granddaughters leaving the Palace in the company of a handsome man that he'd never seen before as well as an impressive entourage of Mord'Sith.

He didn't know who this man was, but he was obviously someone of great importance by the way he was dressed, someone Kahlan knew well by the comfortable familiarity that seemed to exude between the two of them.

He assumed that he was some dignitary that Kahlan was entertaining since he had heard through the grapevine that Richard had left to take care of Sangria.

Frederick felt a new wave of unease well up within him knowing that Richard hadn't been himself since Michael's death. Although he still didn't know his son-in-law all that well yet, even he could see a definite concerning change in him.

And he could see how much it was hurting Kahlan. He didn't think he truly remembered the last time that he had seen her smile a genuine smile, not the forced one she put on for show to reassure everyone around her.

He hoped everything was alright between the two of them. He hated to see them struggling with one interference after another like they obviously always had to.

"There you are!"

Frederick turned around at the sound of the familiar voice to find Zedd coming towards him, a large breakfast roll in his hand. "Good morning, Zedd," he readily greeted him.

"Morning," he replied between large bites as he came to stand beside him. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Just out here getting some fresh air and enjoying the beautiful view."

Zedd turned to look at the breathtaking sight of the city stretched out before them. "It is indeed a great view, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," he agreed with a nod of his head.

"I see Kahlan is spending time with Prince Tristan," Zedd frowned as he spotted the pair making their way in the direction of the marketplace.

"So that's his name," Frederick stated, not feeling a bit better about it now that he had a name. "Why is he here?"

"That's been the great unanswered question since he arrived here yesterday," he groused. "He's from Tashon near Aydindril. Evidently, Kahlan was supposed to take him as her mate before she was sent to Westland to find Richard in order to stop Darken Rahl."

Frederick turned sharply to look at Zedd, stunned by the sudden revelation. "I had no idea," he exclaimed.

"No one did…well, except for Garren," he grumbled, shoving the last of his roll into his mouth.

"I wonder why he's suddenly here now," Frederick scowled. "He better not have his sights set on my daughter."

"I agree," Zedd harrumphed. "We need to keep an eye on that one."

"So, why were you looking for me?" Frederick asked. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"First, I came to make sure you were still feeling well," he began. "No lingering side effects or leftover symptoms?"

"No, none at all," Frederick responded with a wide smile. "I feel great thanks to all of you. I can't thank you enough. You saved my life. I'm just sorry Michael had to die. It seems to have made things very difficult for Richard."

Zedd sighed heavily in agreement. "I'm afraid my grandson is struggling quite a bit with it, more than I had actually first realized," he admitted. "I think he's having a hard time accepting the fact that he can't fix everything. Some things are even beyond the limits of the Seeker and Lord Rahl."

"It's a tough lesson to learn when you've been able to do so much good over the years, defeat Darken Rahl as well as the Keeper himself," Frederick agreed.

"Yes, Richard is a remarkable man, gifted beyond anything I could've ever imagined, but I'm afraid that there are some things in life that are beyond even him."

"I'm sure he'll find a way to come to terms with it all," he replied. "Michael couldn't have been helped by anyone short of the Creator herself."

"I know, but try telling that to my obstinate good-hearted grandson who holds such a high value on life," Zedd shook his head in obvious frustration.

"Hopefully he figures it out before he pushes Kahlan too far away," Frederick frowned. "I'd hate to see him push her into the arms of another man."

"He better not or I'll kick his backside clear to Westland and back," Zedd snapped, angered by the very thought.

Frederick chuckled at the Wizard's threat. He had no doubt that he would. He had a feeling there would be quite a lineup of others would be joining him. He wasn't too worried, though. His daughter and Richard were very much in love and would find their way through this as well.

"So what's the second reason you were looking for me?" Frederick suddenly asked.

"I have a project I could use some help with," Zedd grinned broadly. "Interested?"

"Why not?" he smiled back. "I don't seem to have much on my schedule of things to do lately."

"Excellent!" Zedd exclaimed, wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulders. "Come with me."

Frederick eyes him suspiciously as the Wizard steered him away from the portico. "What exactly do you have in store for me, Wizard?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he told him, his voice ominous.

XXX

"Kahlan, you have a marvelous city," Tristan told her, his gaze trying to drink in every single detail as they made their way to the marketplace.

"It is," she proudly agreed. "It's not Aydindril, but it's gradually becoming home to me."

"Well, the place you grew up is always the most special to the heart," he replied.

"I guess you're right," she nodded her head.

Winding their way through the city streets, Kahlan momentarily closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the sun's rays on her face, warming her and helping to lift her spirits. It felt good to be outside in the warm spring air, enjoying the city that was her second home.

She felt a lonely tug on her heart, though, as thoughts of Richard son drifted through her mind. She missed him deeply, her throat constricting and threatening to steal a piece of her happiness. She couldn't help but wonder where he was at that moment. Was he even thinking of her at all? Missed her as deeply as she missed him?

Hopefully, he had reached Caprice by now and was taking care of Sangria permanently. She couldn't help the internal shudder as thoughts of what had happened, what had almost been taken from her flooded her memories. She couldn't bear the thought of losing one of her children or Richard.

She wished that he would've let her go along with him. She ached to feel her fingers around that witch's throat, her magic seeping into her and stealing her soul. It would've been the sweetest revenge to see the fear in that woman's eyes as they swirled to black only to be replaced by utter devotion to her.

The stark realization of her actions would suddenly pierce her heart, the unbelievable pain that she would feel because of her guilt. She would grovel woefully at her feet, begging for the forgiveness Kahlan would never give her.

But no, it would not happen like that. Richard had robbed her of that chance, arrested her need to see justice for her daughters. She couldn't help the anger inside towards him for that. While a part of her understood his need to go handle things on his own, it hurt and infuriated her no less.

Glancing to his left, Tristan noticed how sullen and silent Kahlan had suddenly grown. Something was upsetting her deeply. As much as he'd love to help her, he feared that she'd never tell him. While relatively close at one time, time and responsibility had driven them apart, taking her away from him.

"Kahlan," he gently called her name. "Are you alright?"

Being drawn from her troubled thoughts, Kahlan met mesmerizing blue eyes filled with concern staring back at her. "I'm sorry," she murmured, dipping her head and averting her eyes from his scrutinizing gaze. "I was just wondering how Richard was doing."

"Where exactly did he go?" he asked before realizing he had spoken the words that he had been lingering in his mind since his arrival. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't pry. It's really none of my business."

"No, it's alright," she quickly shook her head, tucking a raven curl behind her ear. "He went to Caprice to take care of some business. He should be back in a couple of days."

Kahlan knew her voice didn't hold very much conviction as they paused to look at a fruit stand. She hoped it didn't take longer than that, but she honestly didn't know how long he'd be gone. At least Nicci was with him to help keep him safe.

"I'm sorry," Tristan said. "I'm sure it's hard having the one you love gone."

"We've been separated for longer, but it never gets any easier," she admitted.

"Well, I must say you have two beautiful daughters," he smiled, reaching out to tickle Paige's neck.

Paige giggled and squirmed deeper into her mother's hold on her, her chestnut brown eyes shining bright just like her father's. "Thank you, but I obviously can't take all of the credit," she smiled in return.

"I can see a lot of you in both of them," he told her, looking back in time to see Priya tugging on Mistress Rachel's long braid. She squealed in delight as Rachel frowned at the toddler, but the Mord'Sith's eyes betrayed her, revealing her true affection for the twins.

"You haven't met Aiden yet," she reminded him. "He is the spitting image of his father in almost every way."

"I always knew that you'd make an incredible mother someday, Kahlan," he said, his mind drifting to the future that he had dreamed of having with her so long ago.

He had always hoped to be the one to give her many Confessor daughters, the one that filled her eyes with such love. Now, he'd never get that chance.

Kahlan could hear Rachel snort under her breath, her disdain for the Prince obvious. "I hope so," she replied. "I'm afraid my own mother isn't around to ask for advice."

"I know now how difficult that must be for you," he sympathized. "Now that my father is gone, I'm finding it more than difficult to adjust at times. He's no longer here to seek his advice or guidance. I feel as though I'm on my own."

"You have a council in Tashon, don't you?" Kahlan asked. "A trusted advisor you can rely on?"

"Yes, but it's just not the same as my own father," he told her, sadness permeating his words.

"I know what you mean," she nodded. "I've just recently reconnected with my father again. It's been a second chance I never thought I'd ever have."

Tristan handed Kahlan an apple before turning back to pay the vendor. "Cherish every moment you have with him, Kahlan," he said. "You never know when he'll be gone."

Kahlan nodded, taking a bite of her apple. The sweet juice tasted so good as they resumed their tour of the marketplace. "So what brings you here, Tristan?" she finally asked. "There has to be more to it than just a social visit."

"Well, I do admit I have an ulterior motive for coming here," he admitted with a charming smile.

Kahlan could hear Rachel snort something under her breath again, but ignored her. "And what would that be?"

"I need your help with something," he told her. "I would like to go over it in more detail in my suite tonight if you'd be gracious enough to join me for dinner again. I know you're probably incredibly busy, but I had such a great time with you last night that I'd love for you to join me again."

Kahlan could practically feel Rachel tensing behind her, picturing her itching fingers circling the deadly agiel that hung at the ready at her hip. She just hoped she could placate the loyal Mord'Sith before she hurt Tristan.

"I would love to, Tristan," Kahlan said, turning to give Rachel a threatening glare that silently told her to stand down.

Rachel glared back, not the least bit daunted by the Mother Confessor's fiery gaze. She didn't like this one bit. She didn't care if he was some dignitary from the Midlands or an old acquaintance of Kahlan's. This man obviously still had feelings for Kahlan and she was not about to let him get his hands on Lord Rahl's wife no matter how innocent Kahlan felt that he was.

"I'm so happy," he beamed. "I am anxious to speak with you about the matter tonight."

"It sounds very important," Kahlan replied. "Do I get some sort of hint about what it could be concerning?"

Tristan smiled devilishly. "You always were terrible when it came to surprises of any kind," he reminded her. "You never could wait."

"I guess some things never change," she softly chuckled.

"No, some things never change," he wistfully said as he gazed deeply into her impossibly blue eyes.

Rachel cleared her voice loudly from behind, causing both Tristan and Kahlan to turn and look at her. "I think we better keep moving," she suggested. "I don't like stopping in one place for too long."

"Forgive Rachel," Kahlan told Tristan. "She gets nervous if I linger in one spot for very long. She feels it's a security risk begging for trouble."

"Wise Mord'Sith," Tristan tipped his head to Mistress Rachel. "I'm relieved to know that there are many who are looking out for the Mother Confessor's safety."

"Oh there is no shortage of that thanks to my over-protective husband," Kahlan agreed.

"I'm glad he has your best interest at heart," he said. "I anxious to meet him personally."

Kahlan smiled, thoughts of Richard once more tugging at her heart. "Me too," she sadly replied as they continued on their way.

XXX

Richard's dark raptor gaze narrowed as a small town began to come into view, the destination he'd been seeking. He would be so relieved when this was all over and the threat to his family had been eliminated. Then he could return home, hopefully repair things with Kahlan…if she was still talking to him when he returned. He really couldn't blame her if she wasn't.

The thought made his heart clench with grief.

With a soft click of his tongue, he urged Asa on, encouraging him to move a little faster. The sooner Sangria was dead, the happier he'd be. He just wanted things to go back to the way they had been before, but he feared it never would be.

"Richard, wait," Nicci suddenly said, causing him to pull his horse to an abrupt stop.

He turned to look at her, puzzled. "What is it?"

"We need to be prepared that this could be a trap," she reminded him again.

"I know that, Nicci," he replied in frustration. "We've already discussed this. I can't let her roam free or give her another chance at taking my daughters again."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't go in there," she frowned. "I'm just saying we need to be prepared for anything. There's no telling what we could be walking into."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take in order to stop her once and for all," he bit out. "I think maybe it would be best if you waited here in case there is trouble."

Nicci scowled at him, something dark and deadly and fierce. It caused the fine hairs on the back of Richard's neck to stand on end despite himself. He was reminded once more how glad he was that she was on their side now.

"If you think for one moment that I'm going to let you go in there alone, then you have truly lost your mind, Richard Rahl," she snapped. "If there is trouble, I'll be the one delivering it."

Richard slowly nodded his head in agreement. Deep down, he knew there was no talking the powerful sorceress out of going in there, but he had to try. If something happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.

Urging his horse on again, Richard found his heart beginning to pound the closer to Caprice they got. He could feel it in his soul that something was off, his instincts practically screaming at him to turn around, but he also knew that he couldn't do that no matter the danger that awaited them.

Sangria had to be stopped at all cost. His children's lives, Kahlan's life depended on it and that was not something he could ever ignore or took lightly. Keeping them safe was above all else in his mind, regardless of the cost to himself.

Without them, his life mattered so very little.

Entering the town, Richard was somewhat stunned to find it deserted. There wasn't a sign of life anywhere – no man, woman, child. His hand instinctively fell to the hilt of his sword, his every muscle coiled tightly in preparation for the unknown, the unexpected.

Pulling his hose to a stop, he slowly dismounted, his dark heated gaze carefully searching his surroundings, determined to notice the unanticipated before it could possibly happen.

He could feel Nicci moving behind him, could practically taste her apprehension. A soft echoing ring of the sword's release suddenly filled the air, giving a warning to all those who would dare to cross him. He tightened his hold on his weapon, his lips pursed into a thin line of barely restrained rage as he cautiously made his way further into town.

The magical power of the weapon stormed within him, singing with his soul once more and helping to focus his thoughts, his gift. He felt a calming rush of magic wash through him, warming and grounding him.

The eerie stillness that greeted him only added to the tension that consumed him. His breaths were becoming exerted pulls as his chest constricted in anticipation, his wary gaze attempting to pierce through wood and thick stone in an attempt to see the unseen.

He cursed under his breath wishing the town would divulge its secrets and give him Sangria, but there was no one here, not even the D'Haran soldiers who had supposedly reported Sangria's capture.

A sudden sharp gasp from Nicci behind him caused him to abruptly spin on his heel. What he saw nearly dropped him to his knees.


	11. Chapter 11

**TITLE****:** Eye for an Eye

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlove®

**CHARACTERS****: **Richard / Kahlan

**RATING****: **R/M

**WARNINGS****:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

**TIMELINE****: **Anything up through S2

**DISCLAIMER****:** I'm completely obsessed with the show Legend of the Seeker and all things Richard and Kahlan. I love to write about them even though they cancelled my show and now I'm fighting to get it back!

**SUMMARY****: ** Sequel to my fic _Deception_, Richard deals with the death of his son Michael while an enemy seeks revenge.

**Chapter 11**

Richard's head lolled from one side to the other as consciousness began to drive away the thick cobwebs that had invaded his mind and shrouded him in darkness. He tried to swallow only to find his throat was dry, his body throbbing relentlessly letting him know he was still alive at least.

He suddenly moved his arms only to find that he couldn't. Tugging again, he heard the distinct sound of metal clanking against metal. He fought to open his eyes only to see nothing but empty blackness. Shaking his head, he quickly realized that there was a thick heavy bag over his head.

He drew a deep breath, a thick musty smell of grain immediately assaulting his senses and making him cough. He fought back the rising panic that welled up inside as he tried to put his thoughts together, to remember exactly what had happened.

The last he remembered, he and Nicci had finally reached Caprice, searching for Sangria only to find the town had been deserted. His heart began to race as memories began rushing back to the surface of his mind, images crashing down upon him like a tidal wave.

Sangria. He had found Sangria. Unfortunately, she'd had friends to help her again this time.

He needed to find Nicci, makes sure that she was alright. They had been attacked, taken down before they could even fully react to the sudden appearance of Sangria and her allies. The thought of who she was working with made his stomach roil.

He should've known Sangria and Sabinus hadn't been working alone this whole time. The ramifications of her association were farther reaching than even he had first believed, the thought of what it could mean for his children nearly taking his legs out from under him.

Richard fought back the rising sense of dread that threatened to steal away logic. He needed to keep his wits about him if he was going to figure a way out of this and find Nicci. The problem was figuring out where he was and what exactly had happened to him.

Sangria hadn't been alone; she'd had help, powerful help in order to take him and Nicci down like they had. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he fought to recall everything that had happened.

He had been carefully making his way through Caprice, stunned to find it deserted. There was no one here; no people, no animals and definitely none of his D'Haran soldiers that were supposedly here holding Sangria for him.

That was when he had realized Sangria must have sent the message herself about having been captured. He had just been about to say something to Nicci when he had heard a sharp gasp from behind him, causing him to turn around.

Spinning on his heel, he had found Nicci staring at him, her green eyes wide with shock as blood had begun to trickle from the corner of her mouth. Past her, he had seen something that had ignited his rage, nearly blinding him.

Icy cold dread had slithered over and around him like skeletal fingers clutching at him and holding him in its death-grip. He'd had no time to react, not a chance to fight back before they had all been upon them like swarming hungry gars.

Richard suddenly felt the bag being yanked off of his head, interrupting his brooding thoughts. He tried to open his eyes only to slam them shut again against the bright light streaming in. He groaned as the sunlight made his head pound even harder. It felt as though his skull was about to split wide open.

Gritting his teeth, he forced his eyes open, his vision blurry. He could see someone standing before him, a woman with long straight silver hair and almond eyes. It was Sangria.

He immediately lunged at her with a growl in his chest only to be thrown back by the chains that held his arms and legs fast. Pain raked through his body like steal claws, stealing his breath and making him feel lightheaded.

Panting hard, Richard forced his eyes to focus on her, trying to clear the blurry distortion. Sangria's smug grin quickly came into focus causing Richard to growl and lunge at her again, only to be pulled back once more.

"What have you done with Nicci?" he snarled at her.

Sangria stood haughtily before him, her arms folded across her chest. He was growing more than desperate to wipe that smirk right off her face, but he was going to have to bide his time for the moment.

"I think your time and worry would best be spent on yourself right now, Lord Rahl," she told him. "I believe you're in enough trouble as it is."

"It is you who is in trouble once I get free," he shot back. "My face will be the last image you take with you to the Underworld, my blade against your throat the last thing you feel as your pitiful life drains from body."

"Such over-confident talk from a man who is in such a perilous position as you are," she purred as she slowly drew closer to him.

Richard watched as she approached, his every muscle taut and straining against the restraints that held him fast in an effort to get his hands on her, but they refused to budge. His eyes suddenly caught sight of his sword lying on a table on the other side of the room well out of reach.

"I will never let you touch my daughters again," he seethed.

"Oh, it's no longer your daughters that I want, Lord Rahl," she told him, dragging a long slender finger slowly down the length of his face and along his defined jaw.

"Then what do you want?" he bit out as he jerked away from her touch.

Sangria roughly grabbed hold of his chin with her thumb and forefinger, forcing him to look at her, her face suddenly very close to his. "Your…wife…" she jeered, her almond eyes glowing with wicked rage.

A nauseating shudder abruptly rolled through him, her words and the obvious deadly intent behind them like thousands of tiny needle pricks to his heart. He felt an icy shiver of dread race up his spine with the thought of her getting near Kahlan.

"I will kill you before I ever let you lay a finger on her," he hissed, his threat torn from his lips like deadly venom from a snake.

Sangria's smile only broadened with his threat. "Such impudence from someone who is chained like a helpless dog."

"I will not let you hurt Kahlan," he growled at her, his chest beginning to heave with the hot fury oozing through his blood like a mighty turbulent river.

"Oh, but I am going to hurt her and in the worst possible way," she told him, patting his cheek none too gently before taking a step back. "I'm going to lure her here so she can have a front row seat while I torture you."

"What?" he gasped, his heart clenching with fear.

"Kahlan took my dear brother Sabinus from me and now I'm going to make her watch as I take what she loves most in this world – you," she grinned, her eyes practically gleaming with the obvious insanity that had corrupted her mind. "And then after you are dead, I'm going to torture her, make her beg for death, but I will not grant it. I will never let her die. I'll keep torturing her, keeping her on the brink of death and make her suffer for what she has done to me."

Richard could hardly believe the madness this witch was spewing at him. His insides twisted at the thought of her getting her hands on his wife. He had to stop her, keep her from getting word to Kahlan telling her to come here.

"What? No scathing comeback? No ominous threats to stop me at the risk of your own life?" she mocked him.

"Just end my life," he demanded from her. "There's no need to bring Kahlan here. She'll find out I'm dead soon enough without her being here. Take my life instead."

Sangria tilted her head as stared at him, amused by his suggestion. "And where would the fun be in that?" I want her to suffer every single moment of every single day of her miserable pathetic little life. Nothing short of that will do after what she took from me."

Richard swallowed hard as panic threatened to choke the air from his lungs. Kahlan was in danger and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "You don't need her," he angrily ground out. "You have me. That is more than enough. Kill me...punish me!"

"Too late, Lord Rahl," she smirked. "I've already sent word to the People's Palace that you are in trouble and need Kahlan to come to Caprice immediately. She should be here in a few days. It'll give you more than enough time to think about how you should've done things differently."

With that, Sangria turned on her heel and walked out of the room, locking the door behind her. Richard sagged against his chains, his heart in his throat and his stomach in his boots. He hadn't been able to prevent Michael's death and now he was going to lose his Kahlan as well if he didn't figure a way out of this.

XXX

Nicci's eyes blazed like twin green infernos as she glared at the woman standing so smugly before her. "What have you done with Richard?" she hissed.

Indera's smile only grew haughtier as she stared at the former Sister of the Dark. "He's finally going to get what he's deserved for far too long now."

"Where is he?" Nicci demanded again.

"I don't believe you're in any shape to be making demands right now," Indera calmly pointed out. "I think you should be worrying about how you're going to get out of this."

"I don't care what you do to me as long as Richard is safe."

"How very noble of you," Indera said with a cocked eyebrow. "Unfortunately, his fate is sealed as well as yours. He's in the hands of Sangria as we speak."

Nicci pulled on her chains as she tried to call forth her powerful magic only to suddenly realize she couldn't. That cold familiar hollowness that she'd experienced before after first choosing to side with Richard was suddenly back again. That could only mean a Rada'Han circled her throat.

She cursed under her breath for having allowed herself to get caught like this. They had been sure it was a trap and fallen right into it. She needed to find a way to break free so she could get to Richard before Sangria could hurt him.

"So how did you come to be mixed up with someone like Sangria, Sister Indera?" Nicci asked. "I didn't think the Sisters of the Dark were in need of any assistance when it came to accomplishing what we want."

"'We' no longer includes 'you' since you decided to side with Richard Rahl," Indera bit out. "But my sisters and I are going to do our very best to rectify that. The Keeper is more than eager to have you back on his side. He's more than willing to overlook your transgressions and welcome you back into the fold."

Nicci smiled at her words. "If you think I'm going to turn my back on Richard then you are truly delusional," she laughed. "I have no intention of serving the Keeper ever again."

"We'll just see about that, Sister," Indera smirked.

Nicci's attention was caught by the sight of flowing orange dresses entering the room, so many faces that she recognized all too well, some she had never seen before. They all had an expression on their faces that told her that she was in terrible trouble, but she didn't care about herself.

She was more than terrified for Richard.

XXX

Garren stood glaring at his wife, his muscular arms crossed, an expression of sheer disapproval veiling his face. Cara stood before him with her hands on her hips and a lethal glare of her own practically daring him to challenge her.

"I don't like this, Cara," he scowled. "It's too soon."

"You didn't think it was too soon to make love," she shot back.

"Cara," he sharply replied. "That was different and you know it."

"I don't see how," she yelled. "If I can make love with you several times then I'm sure that I'm more than capable of returning to my duties."

Garren fumed as he stared at his wife, her red leather already fitting her like a glove despite just giving birth almost four weeks ago. "I just don't think you should be resuming your duties already," he angrily stated. "I think you should give yourself some time to adjust, Cara."

"I'm tired of being cooped up in our suite all day," she growled. "Spirits, I was on bed rest for weeks before even having the baby. I can't do this anymore, Garren. I need to do this before I lose my mind."

Garren studied her face for a long moment, knowing in his heart she was right, but having a hard time letting go of his worry for her. "I just don't want you to overdo it," he finally said, his voice calmer than before. "You were having a hard enough time adjusting to Caiden's birth. I don't want you to just rush back to your duties until you're absolutely ready."

"I am ready," she insisted as she moved closer to him, his hands coming to rest against his chest. "I need to do this, Garren. I have loved these last few weeks with Caiden, but I'm tired of being depressed and thinking of how I failed my first son. I need to get to work, back to myself so I can be what our son needs me to be."

Garren released a reluctant sigh of resignation. He knew in the beginning this was a fight he wasn't ever going to win no matter how hard he tried, but he had to make sure she knew what she was doing.

"Fine," he ground out. "But if I see that you aren't able to…"

"I know," she grinned up at him. "I promise I'll be careful. I'll check on Caiden frequently throughout the day to feed him."

"Alright," he murmured, still not thrilled with the idea, but happy to see her green eyes sparkling with life again. It had been missing for far too long.

Cara leaned up and kissed him deeply. "I love you," she breathed.

"I love you too," he confessed, his expression losing the anger it had just held. "Where is Caiden anyway?"

"Katrina and her sister Kayla are taking care of him and Aiden," she told him. "He's in good hands. I promise."

"Oh those poor girls are going to have their hands full with those two boys," Garren shook his head in amazement.

"If they could handle the twins, they can handle two baby boys," she reassured him.

"I need to go," Garren told her, kissing her before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to see if Jackson is still one of Prince Tristan's guards," he told her. "I knew him from when he'd accompany King Preston and Tristan to the Confessor's Palace. I want to know what Tristan's true intentions are for being here at the People's Palace."

"You really think he's up to something, don't you?" she frowned.

"Yes," he firmly replied. "And I'm not going to give up until I find out exactly what that is."

XXX

"Zeddicus, what are you up to now?" Frederick asked, his hands on his hips as stared at the towering walls of books surrounding them.

"I'm in search of several books and I was hoping that you might be able to help me search for them among the libraries here," he told him.

"What kind of books are they?" Staring at the thousands of books before him, Frederick was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed already and they hadn't even started yet.

"I need to start planning Paige and Priya's curriculum for their training as Confessors," he informed him as he began scanning the endless titles.

"Zedd, you do remember that we just celebrated their first birthday and they can barely talk yet, right?"

"Of course I know that!" Zedd exclaimed. "But you can never start too early especially with what we're going to be dealing with now."

"What do you mean?" Frederick asked, his brow furrowing with sudden concern. "Is there something wrong with them?"

"No, no…nothing at all," Zedd quickly reassured him. "It's just that Paige and Priya are the first Confessors ever born with powerful magic from both bloodlines. The magic they possess is beyond imagining and we must be prepared for anything."

Frederick frowned. "Is there something else you know that you're not telling me?"

Zedd waved a hand at him as he continued to scan the books before him. "No, of course not," he dismissed, not wanting to get into what he had found.

"Do you think they'll be able to handle it?"

"I believe so, but that's where we all become highly important to them," he replied. "We all are responsible for helping shape their lives and values."

"At least they have loving parents with good heads on their shoulders," he added.

"I agree," Zedd nodded. "The other problem is that it makes any children Richard and Kahlan have highly coveted targets. There will be no end to the threats against them."

"Sangria already proved that fact," Frederick scowled.

"Yes and she definitely won't be the last either," he pointed out. "That's another reason I need to start training them when they're young. They'll be better able to defend themselves if someone does try to take them again."

Frederick fell silent as a wave of sudden sadness wash over him. Casting a glance at him, Zedd noticed the abrupt change in his friend's demeanor.

"What's wrong?" he asked, turning to face him. "Aren't you feeling well?"

"No, I'm fine," he replied with a frustrated sigh. "I just wish that Kahlan and Richard didn't have to lead such dangerous lives, my grandchildren wouldn't always have to be in constant danger. It's more than a little disconcerting having to sit back and watch them struggle and fight for every day they have."

Zedd's shoulders sank a little with Frederick's words. "I know what you mean," he agreed with a nod of his head. "It doesn't get any easier with time, but we'll just have to do our best to help them any way we can."

Frederick released a ragged breath as he stared at the books before him. He just hoped that Richard and his daughter would be able to find their way out of this mess they found themselves in now as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sitting beneath the vast canopy of stars, Kahlan fought back the hollow sense of loneliness inside that threatened to swallow her up. She knew she needed to push is aside, to be strong for her children and the people of the D'Haran Empire, but it was beyond difficult when her heart was breaking faster than she could keep it together.

Despite spending a very pleasant day with Tristan touring the city, she longed to see Richard, to feel his muscular body pressed against hers, his arms cradling her close and sheltering her from her from the world.

She ached to touch him, to talk to him, share her heart with him. She wanted to look into his warm brown eyes and see that his love for her still resided there.

"Kahlan," Tristan gently called her name. "Are you alright?"

Kahlan turned her attention to the new King of Tashon, a smile on her lips that never reached her blue eyes. "I'm fine," she lied. "Why?"

"You're awfully quiet tonight," he ventured, concern filling his face as his hand covered hers resting on the table. "You know you can always talk to me, Kahlan…about anything. If you're upset about something, I want to try to help you."

"I know and I really appreciate that, Tristan," she sincerely said, fighting to swallow past the sudden tight lump in her throat. "Really, I'm fine. Now are you going to tell me what brought you to D'Hara or am I going to have to confess you in order to find out?"

Tristan chuckled softly as he reached for his glass of wine. "I've been only trying to get you to confess me for years."

"Tristan," Kahlan tisked with a disapproving frown. "I don't know why you are so determined to be confessed. Dennee would've loved to confess you. She had such a crush on you."

"But she wasn't the one that I was in love with," he reminded her, his amused expression growing sorrowful. "I'm truly sorry about Dennee's death, Kahlan. I know it must have hit you very hard."

Kahlan felt a sharp pang in her chest as she thought about her sister. Spirits, she missed her. "Thank you," she softly said, averting her eyes in an effort to keep the tears at bay.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for her memorial service," he told her. "I was away in Westland on business for my father. I didn't find out about it until a couple of weeks later."

"It's alright, Tristan," she reassured him. "There was so much going on at that time. It's still kind of a blur."

"I heard about the attempt on your life," Tristan shook his head. "I'm so glad that you weren't hurt."

"I have to admit it was a little unnerving since I was carrying the twins at the time," she confessed. "It's all part of being the Mother Confessor and wife of the Lord Rahl. There are always going to be threats against us. It just terrifies me that my children are already becoming targets."

"I know it must weigh heavily on your mind," he sympathized. "I'm sure, though, that they are more than well protected here."

"We try, but still it wasn't quite enough to stop Sangria Dorst from trying to take my daughters."

"Yes, I heard about that on my way here," he frowned. "I'm so happy that Paige and Priya are safe."

Kahlan visibly shuddered with the thought. "I still have nightmares about it," she softly admitted. "They're only a year old and it's already started. I'm going to have a nervous breakdown before they're even five years old."

Tristan shook his head in disagreement, his piercing blue eyes sparkling in the candlelight. "I highly doubt that," he countered. "You're the strongest woman I know, Kahlan. You can and always have handled everything life has thrown at you with such strength and grace."

"I'd like to think that's true, but I'm sure I'm not always like that," she blushed with his compliment.

"Well, I would love to propose a toast," Tristan suddenly raised his wine glass.

Kahlan raised her water glass, a little nervous about what he was going to say next. One never knew when it came to charming Tristan Kabay.

"To you and Richard," he said with a smile. "May your love burn eternal and your children always remain safe."

Kahlan tipped her head in agreement, taking a drink of her water. She hoped his words rang true more so than he could ever guess. She would never admit to him her fears about Richard and her marriage at that moment. She chose to believe everything would be alright again once Richard returned.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some wine?" he asked, reaching for the bottle.

"Yes, I'm sure," she quickly replied. "Water is fine."

She wasn't about to tell Tristan she was carrying Richard's child again before Richard even knew. She wanted to be the one to tell him as soon as he returned from Caprice, to share in the joy and wonder of the little life that their love had created.

"So you keep avoiding the subject of why you came, Tristan," Kahlan pressed him. "Are you afraid I'll turn you down?"

"Turn me down?" Tristan asked in surprise. "How do you know I'm here to ask you something? Maybe I'm here just to see you."

Kahlan smiled at his evasiveness. "Because you wouldn't have come all this way to see a happily married woman with children unless there was something that you really wanted."

"Maybe I came to see for myself just how happily married you truly were," he replied with a charming smile.

"Tristan," Kahlan scolded him. "I'm completely in love with my husband. Now, why did you really come all this way?"

Tristan chuckled softly before growing serious once again. "I want you to come back to Aydindril with me."

Kahlan's jaw nearly dropped, the truth of his words shining in his eyes at that moment. "Tristan, you can't be serious," she shook her head, stunned by his request. It definitely wasn't what she had expected to hear.

"Actually, I'm quite serious," he told her. "I want you to return to Aydindril with me."

"But why?"

"There's a faction that has grown in Aydindril, one that I believe is threatening to take over the city," he informed her.

"But they can't," she replied, her lips pursed. "Aydindril and the Midlands are a part of the D'Haran Empire now. Aydindril is not longer the ruling seat of the Midlands...the Midlands no longer exists."

"Some want it to be again," he countered. "They want to reinstate the rightful rule of the Mother Confessor over the Midlands again instead of D'Haran rule and loyalty."

Kahlan sat back in her chair, taken aback by the news. She thought everything had been going so well, the regions and territories in favor of the D'Haran Empire for the most part except for a few minor exceptions here and there.

What had happened to her city while she had been away? She felt like she'd been punched in the gut, her world falling even further apart right before her eyes.

"Edmond never said anything in our communications through the journey book," she frowned, her heart suddenly feeling so very heavy again. "Does he even know this has been going on?"

"I've talked with him several times about it, but I fear he's not taking it as seriously as he should," he admits. "Don't get me wrong, Kahlan. Edmond is doing a fine job of running things in Aydindril, but I just feel that this may be too much for him to handle. He's advancing in years you know. I don't know how much longer he's going to be able to do his job."

Kahlan stared at her plate, fighting back the panic that threatened to overwhelm her at that moment. Edmond was like a father to her, had been there for her when her own father hadn't been. The thought of anything happening to Edmond or her Aydindril made her heart ache.

"Kahlan," Tristan gently said, his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it affectionately. "I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you this, but I felt you must know. If you don't return to Aydindril and restore order soon, I fear the city will fall into treacherous hands."

"I can't believe this is happening," she murmured.

"I know what you mean," he sighed in resignation. "It's been difficult to watch. It all started with some small uprisings here and there only to spread."

"I remember Edmond telling me about that," she dazedly replied. "He said that they had been able to put them down."

"Yes, the Aydindril army easily handled them, but there has been a slow build up of underlying tension among some that are against being ruled by D'Hara or a Rahl. They fear Richard will turn out to be like his ancestors."

Kahlan felt her anger immediately heart her blood with the notion. "Richard is not like his brother or any of his sadistic ancestors," she hissed. "He is noble, has a pure heart. He would rather die than ever become anything like them."

"I'm not saying that he would, Kahlan," Tristan attempted to reassure her. "I believe in what you and Richard are trying to do here by forming the D'Haran Empire. You only have the best interests of the people at heart. Unfortunately, there are those who feel you are being manipulated and controlled by Richard."

Kahlan's eyes fell closed with the accusation, memories of her meeting with the three representatives from the Midlands and their ludicrous accusations about her being controlled by Richard flooding her mind. She felt her heart begin to race as her stomach roiled.

"That is not true, Tristan," Kahlan cried. "Richard and I work together towards a common believed in goal. We share equal rule and equal responsibility for everything."

"Kahlan, I'm on your side," he tried to calm her. "It's why I came here in the first place. I wanted you to know what was happening in Aydindril so it could be headed off before something terrible happens."

Kahlan drew a ragged breath in an effort to quell her storming emotions, her mind spinning with all that she had learned. She could hardly think straight, the ache in her chest growing by the minute. And what was worse was that Richard wasn't even here for her to talk to about it. When she needed him the most, he wasn't here.

She felt her anger growing hotter with each breath she drew – anger with Richard for leaving, anger with the chaos that continued to interfere in their lives, creating havoc and heartache.

She was furious to think people thought that just because Richard was a Rahl that he was going to end up being just like them. It was ludicrous to think of someone as noble and compassionate as Richard to turn into a monster just because of the blood that flowed through his veins.

"Kahlan, look at me," Tristan firmly stated, worry rising as he saw what the news was doing to her. He waited until he had her full attention again before continuing. "I will do everything in my power to help you. Just tell me what you want to do and I'll do it, but I do feel your presence in Aydindril would go a long way to calm things there."

"I…I have to talk to Richard first," she murmured. "I can't just leave and not talk to him."

"How soon will he be returning?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I hope in the next few days."

"I understand and I will stay here and wait for you as long as I can, but I must return within a week's time. I can't be gone for too long," he told her. "I need to get back to Aydindril so I can keep an eye on things there. I don't want what's happening there to spill over to Tashon."

"I understand," she slowly nodded her head.

"I truly am sorry, Kahlan," he sadly said. "It hurts me to bring you such bad news. It's why I hesitated in telling you at first. I wanted to enjoy seeing you first before dropping this on you."

"No, it's alright, Tristan," she replied, putting her Confessor's face firmly in place. "I needed to know. I'll begin to make arrangements to leave, but I still must talk to Richard first."

Tristan nodded in agreement, his heart heavy knowing he had caused Kahlan pain, but he knew it had to be done. She needed to know what was going on in her homeland.

"Kahlan, it'll be alright…I promise," he gently told her, leaning over and pulling her into his arms. "I will do everything I can to help you."

Kahlan slowly wrapped her arms around him, allowing him to hold and comfort her. She knew Richard wouldn't be happy about her leaving for Aydindril, but she had no other choice but to go and settle this before something horrible happened.

XXX

Richard sagged wearily against the chains that held him fast, his chest heaving from the strain of trying to break free. Sweat glistened on his brow as he fought to catch his breath, his mind racing with desperation.

A tangled knot of dread and panic sat heavily in his chest, fearful of what Sangria had planned to do to Kahlan. He had to find a way to break free and stop her before Kahlan got here.

And he knew she'd come, she'd always come for him no matter what.

It brought both an overwhelming sense of love and terror that threatened to steal his sanity. He tried in vain to get Sangria to just take his life and leave Kahlan out of it, but she had refused. She was obsessed with making Kahlan pay for killing her twin brother regardless of the fact they had just kidnapped his children.

Closing his eyes, Richard forced himself to relax against his restraints and calm his pounding heart that threatened to explode from his chest. He needed to focus on the solution and not the problem if he was ever going to figure a way out of this and save Kahlan.

He had to keep her from coming here, but he knew that was next to impossible. There was nothing in this world or the Underworld below that could keep them apart, keep them from getting to each other. It was both a great comfort and a bittersweet curse.

He knew, though, he'd never go back to a moment when he didn't know her, when she didn't exist to him. He would fight for her with the last breath in his body.

Tears pricked his eyes as he thought about her. He missed her so much it hurt inside, created an ache deep in his core. He had hurt her deeply over the last two and a half weeks and he hated himself for it.

At the same time, he feared allowing her to see the demons that haunted him day and night, the fierce dark war being waged in his soul over who he thought he was and who he found himself to be with Michael's death.

How could she possibly love him now when he couldn't even stand himself?

He didn't deserve her, never had and especially not now.

Richard felt a tear break free, slowly sliding down his cheek, swallowing back a sob as memories of that vision suddenly filled his mind. His jealousy began to burn white hot in his core as he thought about Kahlan being with another man, of someone coming between them and taking her away from him. She was his, belonged to him and no one else.

He felt his rage awaken as well with the thought. He didn't know who this man was or what he wanted with Kahlan, but he was not about to give her up for any reason. He would do whatever he had to do to keep her in his life.

He had to think of a way out of this before he lost her forever, lost the only one he had ever truly loved. Kahlan had stolen his heart in the Hartland Woods and he never wanted it back. He only wanted a forever after spent with her.

He needed to see her, was desperate to make things right with her again, to plead for her forgiveness and to give him a second chance.

She meant everything to him. Without her, there was no him.

"Finally given up trying to escape?"

Richard opened his eyes to find Sangria standing before him, an amused glint in her cold gaze. "I will get free and when I do, I'm going to kill you," he hissed, deadly intention dancing in his dark chestnut eyes.

Sangria chuckled mockingly with his threat. "You are never going to break free, Lord Rahl," she replied with a smirk that only served to further enrage the Seeker. "Kahlan will no doubt be here in a couple of days and then the real fun can truly begin."

"I told you to leave Kahlan out of this," he snarled. "This is between you and me."

"No!" she suddenly yelled. "This is between me and the wicked Mother Confessor."

"If she hadn't killed Sabinus, I would have done it so do whatever you want with me," he told her with a smug smile of his own. "I would've removed his head from his shoulders with my sword and I wouldn't have thought twice about it. He deserved everything that he got."

Sangria began to fume with his words, her eyes beginning to glow. "You will pay for your part in my brother's death, but Kahlan will pay far more," she seethed. "Kahlan will suffer unrelenting pain and agony for as long as there is breath in my body. By the time I'm through, I will have you cursing the day you ever laid eyes on Kahlan Amnell."

"I will cut out your heart before I ever let you lay a finger on Kahlan," he shot back with an eerie calmness. "You will be joining your brother in the Underworld sooner than you think."

Sangria's hands balled into fists at her side, her rage driving her forwards towards her prisoner. The palm of her hand cracked loudly against the side of Richard's face as she seethed before him.

Richard looked at her with a smirk on his lips, ignoring the sting on his cheek. "You're going to have to do a whole lot better than that if you want to make me suffer," he goaded her. "I was captured and tortured by the Mord'Sith. You've got nothing on them, witch."

Sangria began to tremble with the rage that consumed her, her vision blurring. "You are going to pay dearly…"

"Sangria!"

Richard looked up to see a Sister of the Dark standing several feet behind Sangria. "I need to speak with you…now," she bit out.

Richard internally cringed, knowing that they probably were holding Nicci somewhere, doing spirits knew what with her. He needed to get free so he could find her as well. He could only imagine what they had in store for their wayward sister.

"This is far from over, Seeker," Sangria hissed before turning and leaving him alone again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kahlan sat in her office staring at the journey book lying open on her desk, the pages blank and untouched. She'd been staring at it for the better part of an hour at least trying to decide if or what she should write, but coming up with nothing.

She had wanted desperately to contact Edmond after everything that Tristan had told her tonight about what was happening back in Aydindril, wanted him to tell her that Tristan was wrong and didn't know what he was talking. She just didn't quite know how to go about asking him.

She loved Edmond and the thought of him no longer being able to perform his duties like he always had in the past hurt her deeply. At the same time, she couldn't allow Aydindril to fall into the hands of insurrectionists bent on destroying everything that she and Richard had worked so hard to build.

Lost in her thoughts, Kahlan tapped her quill against the edge of the desk, her heart in so many jagged pieces in her chest at that moment. She closed her eyes for a moment, fighting against the rising tears that suddenly caught in her throat.

She wished more than anything that Richard was here with her now. She needed him now more than ever and he was in Caprice. She fought back her anger with him, knowing in her heart that what he was doing was for their ultimate safety, but it didn't make the hurts of the last few weeks much easier to bear.

A part of her wanted to grab him and shake him some sense into him, to force him to talk to her and to let her inside again. At the same time, she wanted to grab him and kiss him with all the love she held in her heart for him, to hold him close and never let him go.

"Damn you, Richard," she angrily murmured to herself.

Kahlan's hand fell to her abdomen, already sensing a sweet connection to the little life beginning to grow within her. She was anxious to see Richard and to tell him the amazing news about what they had created together. She hoped that it would help him find his way out of the dark tangled maze he'd been lost in for the last few weeks. She was desperate to help him find his back to them.

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, knowing how thrilled Richard would be about having another baby. She loved the pure joy and elation that always filled his dark chestnut eyes when he discovered that she was carrying his child.

She suddenly grew warm inside remembering the love they had made after finding out they had conceived Aiden. It had been so intense, so passionate and yet so tender. Each time they were together it felt as though their bond only seemed to grow that much stronger, their souls so intertwined it could never be torn apart.

Rubbing her abdomen, Kahlan felt a wave of nausea drift over her, her stomach beginning to churn wildly. She grimaced with the familiar sensation, reminded of how sick she always got the first three months. She also remembered with great excitement how insatiable she always became for Richard after that. It was bad enough that she could never get enough of him as it was, but it seemed to only intensify during those months.

And Richard definitely didn't mind it any either. Sometimes he would stop by to see her during the day, knowing that she couldn't keep her hands off of him. It always turned into a very passionate tryst that barely left her sated till the next time she saw him.

It actually was amazing to her that they didn't have more children than they had as often as they made love. Of course, if things kept going like they were with the way Richard was acting now…

Sighing, Kahlan forced herself to focus on the problem at hand, not on her problems with Richard when he wasn't even here or willing to talk to her. She knew that she had to go to Aydindril now regardless of what was happening between her and her husband.

She couldn't let her city fall apart even though it was no longer the ruling seat of justice for the Midlands. It was still a very important city to the D'Haran Empire with too many powerful artifacts and magical items kept there to allow it to fall into the wrong hands.

Although the Wizard's Keep was protected with powerful magical spells, it didn't mean that some parts of it still couldn't be broken into. She shuddered to think of what could happen if someone with deceitful intentions got their hands on some of the things kept at the Keep.

Picking up her quill again, Kahlan leaned forward, trying to decide exactly what to say to Edmond. She wanted to let him know that she would be leaving for Aydindril in the next few days, but feared alerting him to her arrival. He could be under a magical spell or influence of some kind, something making him not even realize what was going on around him.

The thought made her feel both relieved and fearful at the same time. She hoped that he was alright. Maybe Aggie has noticed something that would prove helpful. Aggie could always be counted on to know what was going on in and around Aydindril at all times.

"What are you doing up so late?"

Kahlan looked up to see Cara standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and a disapproving frown on her face. She readily decided that Cara just wouldn't be Cara without that infamous look on her face.

"I was just thinking about writing Edmond," she replied, sitting back in her chair.

"What's going on?" Cara pressed. "You look like something is wrong. Did that Prince guy do something to upset you?"

"I'm afraid there's trouble in Aydindril," she admitted to the Mord'Sith. "I need to go there to get things settled."

"What?" Cara exclaimed in shock, making her way to the chair across from the Mother Confessor. "What happened?"

"Tristan came here to the People's Palace to talk to me about the trouble brewing there," she informed her. "He wants me to go back to Aydindril with him to help get things back under control again."

Cara's initial scowl deepened even further. "I don't like this," she spat out. "Can you even trust Tristan and what he's telling you?"

"Yes, I believe he's telling the truth," she replied with a nod of her head. "He is deeply troubled about what is happening there behind the scenes. He feels that Aydindril could fall into serious trouble in the next few weeks if I don't go."

"What kind of trouble?"

"There's an underground group of rebels who are still loyal to the idea of the Mother Confessor ruling the Midlands separate from D'Hara. They want Aydindril to be reinstated as the ruling seat of the Midlands and break all ties with D'Hara.

"They feel that because Richard is a Rahl, he'll turn out to be just like his ancestors. They seem to wrongly believe that he is controlling and manipulating me to do go along with the formation of the D'Haran Empire."

Cara sat there in total shock, her anger growing hotter by the moment. "That is ridiculous!" she yelled, leaping to her feet. "Send Commander Holland and a large contingency of soldiers and Mord'Sith to Aydindril. They can settle this in no time."

Kahlan shook her head. "It will only lead to more anger and resentment," she told her. "They'll just see it as Richard exerting his power and tightening his hold on the Midlands. Innocent people could get caught in the crossfire. If I can go and sort things out, I might be able to come to a peaceful resolution to all of this."

"Do you really think that Richard would want you travelling in your condition?" Cara shot back, cocking a knowing eyebrow.

Kahlan looked down at her hand resting against her abdomen. She already knew what Richard would say, could hear his irritated voice echoing in her mind. She knew it would be easier going now then in the coming months. Besides, it was her duty. Richard would have to understand that.

"I just found out I'm with child," she told her. "It's still very early and travel will be much easier now than later. I promise I'll be back long before the baby is born."

"It's not safe, Kahlan, and you know it," Cara ground out, her frustration with her friend growing. "If there truly is a heated rebellion forming in Aydindril set to explode, you do not need to be in the middle of it especially while carrying the Lord Rahl's child."

"I appreciate your concern, Cara, but my mind is already made up," Kahlan firmly said. "I'm going to Aydindril as soon as Richard returns from Caprice in a couple of days."

"And what if he gets held up in Caprice and doesn't make it back for a couple more weeks," she replied.

"Then I'll have to leave without him," she told her as she lifted her chin, her decision firm. "He can catch up to us."

"And you're taking the children with you?"

"Yes, I don't know how long this will take, but I can't bear the thought of being away from them for very long. They need their mother."

"And what about their father?" Cara pressed. "Do you really think Richard is going to like this?"

"No, I know he's going to be very angry, but I have no other choice, Cara," Kahlan stated as she stood to her feet. "Aydindril needs me and I'm going."

"With Tristan," Cara snapped. "How do you know this isn't just some trick to get you to come back home with him so he can have you all to himself?"

It was Kahlan's turn to frown as she stared in disbelief at the Mord'Sith standing before her. "I've known Tristan for years. This is not a trick. If he says that there is trouble, then there is trouble. Besides, he knows I'm in love with Richard and will never leave him for someone else."

"He may know what you said, but does he truly believe it in his heart or does he think that some time alone with him will help sway your decision?"

"Yes, he knows I love Richard, Cara," she huffed in mounting agitation. "And Richard will understand that I have to go. He knows it's my duty. I want him to come with me, but if he's not back in time then he'll have to come when he can."

Cara's hands found her hips, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle when it came to the stubborn Mother Confessor. "I'm not about to let you go alone."

"I won't be alone," Kahlan reminded her. "I'll be with Tristan and his men."

"I'm going with you," Cara resolutely stated.

"You are not coming along," Kahlan shook her head in disagreement. "You have a newborn baby, Cara, and we need you here to help protect the People's Palace."

"Aiden isn't much older, Kahlan," Cara countered.

"I want you here if Richard isn't back by the time I leave," Kahlan told her. "He may need your help if something goes wrong with Sangria. I'll take Rachel with me. I'm sure we'll be more than fine."

Cara drew a deep breath, her lips twisted with disapproval. It seemed the Mother Confessor had an answer for everything. "I don't like this," she groused. "I think this Tristan is up to something."

"I know Tristan, Cara," she attempted to calm the irritated Mord'Sith. "You don't know him like I do. He only wants my help with Aydindril, nothing more."

"Richard is going to be outside of his mind with worry," Cara shook her head.

"With the way he's been struggling lately, I doubt he'll barely notice I'm gone," Kahlan softly admitted.

"If he doesn't snap out of it by the time he returns, I'm going to shake him until he comes to his senses," the Mord'Sith fumed as she turned to leave.

"He's having a very hard time accepting Michael's death," Kahlan patiently told her. "I'm hoping the excitement of having another baby will help him realize that life needs to go on now, that he needs to let it go and move on."

"Richard will find his way through this, Kahlan," Cara said, her voice growing softer. She could feel her friend's heartache, the anguish that Richard's recent behavior had created within her.

"I know," Kahlan replied with a forced smile as she left her office, her voice not the least bit convincing, but Cara didn't push it.

"Get some sleep," Cara told her as she followed her out. "You look tired."

"Thanks, Cara," she said. "See you in the morning."

Cara watched as Kahlan made her way down the long corridor, her heart heavy for her friend. She didn't like the idea of Kahlan going with Tristan to Aydindril, but she knew that she'd never be able to talk her out of it. Her mind was made up and nothing short of a miracle was going to change it.

She hoped that Richard was on his way home already with Nicci and Sangria. He would be able to talk Kahlan out of going, would be able to stop whatever it was that Tristan was up to before it was too late. She just hoped he returned soon before he lost what he loved most.

XXX

"What do you want, Indera?" Sangria snapped, rage still simmering deep in her core from her encounter with the Seeker.

"Our plans have changed," Indera replied, her face expressionless as she stared down the seer.

"How so?" Sangria suddenly glared at her.

"You will be allowed to torture the Seeker all you want once the Mother Confessor arrives, but you will not be allowed to kill him," she informed him.

"What?" Sangria cried in indignation. "Why not?"

"The Keeper has other plans for him," she calmly said.

"You told me I could have both the Seeker and the Mother Confessor," Sangria hissed, her eyes beginning to glow again.

"For now, the Keeper wants Richard Rahl alive," the Sister of the Dark shrugged her shoulders. "He feels that the Seeker will better serve him if he is alive than dead."

Sangria's heart was pounding with the fury burning within and set to explode. She should've known never to trust the agents of the Keeper, but she'd gone against her better judgment. She had wanted powerful backing to guarantee her success. Now, they were trying to undermine her plans.

"You can't do this to me!"

"I can and I have," Indera firmly stated, her narrowed gaze daring her to try to defy her. "You can't go against the Keeper's wishes."

"I want my revenge," Sangria spat out, her hands fisted tightly at her side, her long fingernails digging into her palms.

"You will have it when the Mother Confessor arrives," Indera informed her. "At present, the Keeper has no need for Kahlan Rahl so you can do what you wish with her. It is only the Seeker he has need of now…and he needs him alive."

Sangria ground her teeth, her nostrils flaring. Her fingers began to twitch as she raised her arm. Indera smirked as she watched the seer toy with the idea of attacking her. It would be the last thing that she ever did.

"You really think that you can kill me?" Indera scoffed. "I'm more powerful than you can possibly begin to imagine. I have absorbed the souls and power of ten of my sisters who willingly sacrificed themselves for the better good so that the Keeper's plans could finally be accomplished."

"What is his plan?"

"That is not for someone like you to ask or question what is in the mind of the Keeper," Indera hissed.

"If I'm going to give up the Seeker, then I want a good reason," Sangria demanded.

Indera's gaze darkened, her chest beginning to rise and fall harder as she slowly closed the distance between her and Sangria, her orange dress swirling gracefully about her. Sangria couldn't help but stiffen as the Sister of the Dark came to a stop directly before her, but she wasn't about to back down. She'd come too far to give up everything now.

"Do you really want to test me on this?" Indera smiled wickedly at her, causing a shiver of dread to race up Sangria's spine. "I would be more than happy to send you to the Keeper right now and you can ask him yourself what his motives and plans are."

Sangria visibly blanched under the Sister of the Dark's heated glower. She could feel the air around her actually grow colder, causing gooseflesh to ripple over her arms. She was going to have to back down for now and see if there was some other way to get what she wanted.

"No, I will abide by the Keeper's wishes," Sangria finally replied, her voice almost hoarse with fear.

"Good choice, Sangria," Indera smirked, patting the seer's cheek condescendingly. "You will live to see another day."

Sangria's entire body tensed with wrath, wishing now she'd never gotten involved with the Sisters of the Dark. "You had better not change things any further," she threatened her. "I will not be so accommodating the next time."

Indera chuckled at the seer's words. "I hardly think that you are in much of a position to be making threats against me or my Sisters."

"I'm just saying that we had a deal and I expect you to honor it," she coldly stated.

"We'll just see how things progress," she curtly replied as she turned to leave.

Sangria took a step towards her to follow, but thought better of it when Sister Indera paused momentarily in her step before finally leaving the room. She could hardly believe how things were falling apart around her like this. Everything was unraveling right before her eyes, her plans for revenge for her brother's death slipping through her fingers.

Tears burned behind her eyes as she fought to gain control of the pure rage coursing through every fiber of her being at that moment. She had to keep her head, to not lose control or she'd never get the vengeance that she so deserved for what Kahlan Rahl did to her brother.

She would see that Sabinus received the justice that he so deserved even if it was the last thing that she ever did.


End file.
